Wings of the Long White Cloud
by ElvishKiwi's favourite sister
Summary: Fate is a cruel and fickle beast. One moment She'll save a creature from certain death, the next moment She'll have the same beast take fever and die. She favours some and despises others, changing Her mind whenever the mood takes Her. If She had her way, everybeast in the world would be suffering, writhing in agony. But she doesn't, so something must be holding Her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People!  
This is the story I wrote for Nanowrimo. (National novel writing month) and, after two months of touch ups and editing, it's (hopefully) ready for the public!  
Disclaimer: All credit for awesome world and setting goes to Brian Jacques, characters and plot are thanks to God and the lack of horrendous spelling or grammar mistakes are due to EbonyandTug's hard work.  
I hope you enjoy.  
~~~**

**Wings of The Long White Cloud**

**Book One:**

**The Storm**

The sky quickly turned grey as the wind stirred the clouds into a fury, driving the storm to shatter against the shore.  
Ruth kicked a stray pebble, her mood darker than the weather as she stormed down the beach and stood at the water's edge, glaring at the sea foam as if it had personally wronged her.  
Her mind strayed back to what her father had said. _"No. I cannot have you wandering the country looking for something you had in a dream. You're the future of the tribe, start acting accordingly."_  
Ruth plonked down and threw a clump of wet sand into the sea, resting her chin on her paws and watching the spot where it had been obliterated by the waves. She didn't understand her dream, nor the instructions someone, or something, had given her afterwards, but she had to follow it.  
Why couldn't her father understand?  
Ruth got up again and went further along the beach, her anger dissipating as she took in the awesome sight of the sea, wild and roaring its defiance to anything standing in its way.  
She conceded that her father's wisdom had proved itself, once again. She didn't have the time or resources to wander the shores, looking for whatever it was that she'd seen. She needed to be the responsible one who showed the way for every other young otter in their tribe. Besides, it was just a dream, right?

_The ship was pushed off the shore and the searats jumped back in, letting out the sails and quickly losing sight of the smoldering huts and destroyed crops of the empty village.  
On board, the new slaves were being introduced to their quarters, most submitting miserably to the pushing and insults given them by their new drivers. One mouse, however, was causing trouble. Enough trouble to make up for all the rest.  
"How dare you! Leave my wife alone! Can't you see she's in no state to row? Leave her be!"  
Six searats struggled with the mouse as he bit and kicked, fighting to reach the pretty mousemaid, who had a bulging belly and barely needed to be restrained.  
One of the searats detached himself from the watching group and went to find the captain, a big ferret with shabby silks and a golden ear ring.  
The vermin leader wasn't pleased to be disturbed and he stalked out angrily, heedlessly knocking his crew to the side as he made his way forward to the mouse prisoner who was causing a scene.  
"What does the poor, helpless mousey want?" The captain sneered, leaning over the struggling mouse and drawing his sword.  
The prisoner stopped moving for a second, then jerked his paw free and thrust it upwards, smiling as he heard the 'crack!' of the captain's snout breaking.  
"I want you to leave my wife alone. She's in no state to pull your confounded oars."  
The ferret staggered backwards, eyes watering from pain and rage. He held his sword high, ready to plunge it into the mouse's body when he stopped and turned, catching sight of the mousemaid.  
"You're right, mouse. She's much too pretty to be a mere oar slave. She can be my personal servant. How would you like that, darling?" The captain asked, drawing closer to the chubby mouse.  
He instinctively stepped back a pace when her eyes finally rose to meet his, showing no trace of fear, but a burning hatred so deep that it sent chills up his spine.  
"That would be perfect." she spat, her voice icy with venom.  
The captain, angry at himself, drew his knife. "In that case, I'll have to carve my initials on your cheek to show that you're no ordinary slave. Maybe it might remind you to have a bit of respect."  
"No!"  
The shout came from the male mouse, still held firmly in the grip of the searats. The captain smiled, returning to his first victim.  
"You don't like that idea, do you, mouse? Tell me, if I left her alone, what would you do for me? Would you keep being so defiant or would you cooperate?"  
The mouse's head slumped. "If you leave her alone, I'll stop struggling and cooperate."  
The captain considered it, then nodded.  
"You have a deal. Dertbrane, let the pretty mousemaid off the ship. In fact, escort her to the railing and help her climb over. Her belly looks a bit big to manage the feat herself."  
Dertbrane was the first mate, a bulky searat with the same, tattered clothes as his captain, plus an excess load of bracelets, bangles and neck rings, all of which rattled whenever he moved anywhere. The rat now grinned, showing his yellow, pointy teeth.  
"Yes, Cap'n, right away, Cap'n."  
The captain held up a claw, gesturing to the struggling mouse.  
"Wait a minute. He's not fulfilling his part of the bargain. I can't abide liars. Slit his throat please, Dertbrane."  
Dertbrane drew his sword and made quick work of the restrained mouse, watching him as he died, still glaring hatred at the vermin surrounding him.  
Unexpectedly, the mousemaid gave a shout of rage and ran forward, shoving through the stunned crew to reach her mate and falling to the ground beside him.  
The dying mouse's expression turned from extreme hate to a love that was, if possible, even more passionate.  
"I love you." The mouse gasped before giving his enemies one more glare of hatred and accepting the welcome of his ancestors in Dark Forest.  
Dertbrane wiped his sword on his shirt and returned it to its scabbard, turning to his captain.  
"That's quite impressive. Normally, when I do that to a beast, the only expression they manage before they're gone is one of pain. Anyway, do y' want me to throw the fat one overboard now, Cap'n?"  
The captain stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
"No, I think she might be my personal slave after all. For now though, she's barely in a state to move. Take her to the infirmary until those mousebabes are born."_

_The mousemaid gritted her teeth, determined not to make a sound as she laboured.  
After hours, it was over and the mousemaid held her sons in her arms, drawing strength from their cheerful giggles.  
"Shh, you need to be quiet. I need to go do something but you'll be fine until I come back. Not a noise now, I'll be back soon."  
So saying, the mouse laid the two mice on a folded blanket and slipped out of the room.  
It wasn't far to the captain's personal quarters and the mousemaid moved silently, approaching the sleeping guard outside the door with barely a sound and drawing his knife, using its hilt to send him to sleep a little more thoroughly.  
She tested the door and found it unlocked, which was fair enough, considering there was a guard in place to keep unwanted visitors out.  
She silently approached the bed in the corner and held the knife to the chest of the captain, right above his heart.  
"My name is Esther, and I'm here to get revenge." she whispered, before driving the blade home and returning to her sons._

_The next morning, chaos reigned amongst the pirate crew as they discovered their captain dead, with the knife belonging to one of the captain's most loyal followers in his breast.  
Dertbrane stood up, addressing the accused searat.  
"Gorefiend, what 'ave y'got ter say fer yerrself?  
"I ain't done nothin' to our cap'n. All I knows is, one minut I got me knife, the nex' minut I wake up wi' a spli'n headache and no knife. Somebeast must've knocked me out an' pinched it."  
The crew erupted into chaos again, fights breaking out as one searat accused another of the crime.  
"It must'v ben Bloodlimb. He's always lookin' at other beast' stuff!"  
"No I'm not, y' hamfisted idiot! Yer the one who gets sulky when the cap'n tells you t' do anythin'!"  
The two rats bared their teeth and threw themselves at each other, biting, kicking and scratching as others did the same, sometimes dragging a third party in as they yelled insults at each other.  
The mousemaid emerged from her room, unnoticed, and shook her head in disgust at the corsairs.  
Dertbrane kicked at another rat, sending it flying backwards and hitting the wall as the first mate came after it, drawing his sword. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the mousemaid, taking in her significantly slimmer waist.  
"It was the mousemaid!" Dertbrane yelled, dropping his sword in shock as he came to the conclusion.  
Deadly silence met his announcement for a few seconds before the vermin sent up a roar of rage and swamped the mouse. Dertbane leaped onto a barrel, raising his voice above the cacophony of enraged pirates.  
"Bring the mouse over here!" He bellowed, voice loud enough to deafen a badger.  
The searats, stunned at the volume their comrade had managed, complied, dragging the mousemaid over to the first mate.  
Dertbrane jumped back onto the deck and glared at the mousemaid, then turned his attention to a nearby rat.  
"Go get the mousebabes."_

_Dertbrane took the two tiny mice, holding one in each paw as he addressed their mother.  
"Mutineer. Liar. Murderer. You are all those things and more. You will die for it, along with your offspring, after they've watched your death."  
Dertbrane signaled a nearby rat and he stepped forward, drawing his cutlass and beheading the mousemaid before the rats holding her heaved her over the side of the ship and into the sea.  
Dertbrane looked at the baby mice, whose eyes were still closed.  
"Get me a barrel. We'll give the babes a proper coffin."  
The barrel was lined with a blanket and Dertbrane placed the mouse twins inside and secured the lid before heaving it overboard, watching it bob on the surface until it was lost from sight._

Ruth shook her head, wiping sea spray out of her eyes as she looked around. She'd come further than she intended and she didn't recognise the terrain. What she could see of the terrain, that is. The storm had gotten worse and the darkness didn't help in her efforts to see past the driving rain.  
Turning around, she made her way home, using the shoreline to guide her as the waves splashed over her footpaws.  
The storm was beginning to abate and she began looking for a suitable place to spend the night, judging, accurately, that she wouldn't be able to get back to the tribe until the next day.  
She turned around to check the other side of a cliff, walking backwards for a while, when she tripped, twisting her paw. Clutching the wounded limb, she looked down to see what she'd tripped over.  
A plank structure of some kind lay, mostly buried by sand.  
Curious, Ruth dug around it, revealing more of the beaten and faded wood until she finally managed to pull the item free, revealing it to be an old barrel, with its lid still in place.  
Drawing her knife, which she always carried on her left hip, she prised the barrel open and stared, open mouthed, at its contents.  
Carefully removing the dry cloths, she laid them on the ground beside her, searching for what she knew must also be in the barrel. Sure enough, near the bottom, she found the bodies of the two babes, their paws clasped together as if to keep themselves strong.  
Ruth carefully reached inside and took the mice out, careful not to separate them as she hugged the two bodies, her heart breaking as she felt their cold fur and thought of how they'd never been able to see the world.  
Holding the twins close, she felt something else and held her breath, not daring to believe or hope as she looked down in wonder at the tiny forms, confirming it.  
The mousebabes were still alive.

**So, there you have it; the first chapter of what will hopefully be a fairly decent length story. Reviews would be appreciated, in case you're wondering.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people!  
In case you're wondering, I try and update on Sundays. So far, I have a perfect record! (with this story, anyway) I hope to keep it up until it's finished but I'm not making any promises.**

The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the water and causing it to sparkle like the greatest treasure in the world. The soft breeze played with the sand, chasing it here and there as it flew towards the sea and disappeared in the clear, blue waters.  
Gulls soared gracefully overhead, diving to catch incautious fish that came too close to the surface. Nearer to shore, crabs scuttled back and forth, collecting shells and bits of seaweed to decorate their rocky caves.  
Laughing and splashing, the young creatures of an otter tribe played in the water too, wrestling with each other until they grew tired, then sunbathing on the warm rocks nearby.  
Moses clung to the back of his brother, hanging on grimly as the bigger little sibling struggled to break free of his grasp.  
"Come to lunch, you rascals!"  
Moses jumped off Sornah's back and they clambered out with everyone else, pushing and shoving cheerfully as they got covered in sand and made sure everybeast else did too.  
Ruth shook her ladle at them, mock glaring as they grinned at her.  
"You don't really expect to be fed in that state, do you? Wash yourselves and come to the caves clean."  
Moses, Asher and Sornah ran back to the water, calling behind them as they jumped back in.  
"Yes, Mum!"

Ruth nodded curtly as the boys entered the cave, their fur now free of sand and their paws passably clean.  
"That's better. Sit down and let Grandfather say grace."  
The boys sat on reed mats as their grandsire bowed his head.

"Seasons bless us with this food,  
Let our hearts show gratitude:  
Never turn travelers from our door,  
Guard the weary and the poor.  
Our home is warm, our coats have shine.  
Thank you for it, now let's dine!"

The hungry youngsters ate in silence, too busy eating or dousing the heat in their stomachs with cold mint tea to talk.  
Asher finished first and gave his mother a persuasive smile.  
"That was delicious, thanks, Mum! I'm so hungry, can I please have some more?"  
Ruth smiled at the mouse as she refilled his scallop shell, then topped up Moses and Sornah's dishes as well.  
"Of course you can have more. Nothing like hotroot soup to make a beast grow big and strong! You and Moses are a little bit small at the moment but, if you eat enough, you'll soon make up for lost time when you were younger."  
Moses frowned as he talked around a piece of shrimp.  
"Why did we lose time when we were younger?"  
Ruth smiled at her son, remembering the day she'd found the two mice vividly.  
"That's a long story, one I'll tell you when you're a bit older."

Moses and Asher did grow up to be big and strong, though not as large, physically, as their otter sibling. Both mice behaved, and swam, like otters but their differences became more apparent as time went on.  
They both became respected warriors amongst the otter tribe but their strengths were better suited to swords and bows, rather than slings and javelins, though they were competent with both.  
They were more thoughtful and inclined to plan and think carefully before jumping into things, yet they had a strong sense of justice and would not stand by and watch the innocent hurt.  
The otters liked and respected their chief's adopted sons, willing to follow them when the time came for Ruth to retire as leader.  
In the meantime, Asher and Moses patrolled their shores, keeping a watchful eye on the other settlements nearby, always willing to lend a paw to other creatures in need.  
Sornah was content to let his older brothers take command, often going along with them when they went places, until he found himself in love with one of their fellow warriors, a pretty otter named Sarina, who left Sornah completely tongue tied whenever she so much as looked at him.  
After a while, he'd finally summoned up the courage to ask her to accompany him to the rock pools and, soon after, they got married.  
Sarina had a daughter, which they named Fayah. The ottermaid quickly gained favour with Ruth and the honourable chieftainess was often found cooing at the babe when she thought no one was looking.  
Ruth watched her sons grow in character and smiled to herself, looking down at Fayah.  
"Your daddy and mummy will be back soon and then Nan will have to give little Fayah back. Yes she will! Yes she will!"  
Fayah giggled as Ruth tickled her tummy, then she turned her head in the direction of the opening to the cave, where shouted commands could be heard and the rattle of armour and weapons moving as the beasts wearing them hurried to get ready.  
Ruth frowned as she made her way outside and watched curiously as otters hurried to get ready and form up on the beach.  
"Hmm, that's strange. Let's go ask what's going on, aye?"  
She cleared her throat as she came up behind her sons, all three of them surveying the otters, who were standing to attention on the high tide line.  
Asher turned and nodded to his mother.  
"Care to join us? We'll need all paws on deck."  
Ruth frowned slightly but held her peace, listening as Moses addressed the otter warriors.  
"The Sandhedge tribe have been attacked by corsairs. Most of the survivors have been carried off as oarslaves while a few escaped to inform us and ask for help. I don't know about you, but I'm going to assist them, along with Asher, Sornah and Sarina. Who's with us?"  
There was a roar of approval from the otters as they stamped their feet twice, picked up their javelins and slammed them down again, point first in the sand.  
Asher smiled at his brothers, addressing the otters on the beach.  
"Alright then, to the ships! Leave a couple of able bodied creatures here to watch the young and old, everyone else come with us."  
Ruth put a paw on Moses' shoulder, turning his attention back to her.  
"Should I come or stay to watch the young ones?"  
Moses gave his mother a smile.  
"Your choice, Mam. I'd be happy to have you along, if you want to come."  
Ruth handed Fayah to an ottermum, hoisting her javelin.  
"In that case, let's go."

The otter tribe had three large ships, each of which were normally crewed with twenty to thirty otters and had plenty of room for passengers or cargo as well.  
The ships were moored in a small, artificial harbor that provided shelter for the huge, double sailed craft, along with the otter tribe's fishing fleet. Huge pines lined the peaks of the sand dunes, filtering the wind and blocking the masts from view of potential enemies. The entrance to the harbor was a small channel which ran away from the shore and behind the sand dunes, before turning and opening into a clear, deep pool.  
Nobody really knew how it had come to be there but the otters had found it soon after settling down in the area and they now guarded their territory and protected its other inhabitants from the searats and corsairs that frequently passed by, looking for slaves and plunder.  
It wasn't the first time they'd gone out to rescue their friends. The three ships had been gained from such expeditions and the locals had learnt to trust them and rely on their assistance, always coming to them if they had a problem or complaint.  
The otters had readily soaked up the admiration, remembering their past and determined to be worthy of the respect given them by the smaller creatures that had learned to depend on them.  
Now was another chance to prove their worth and loyalty and they rose to the trial, working efficiently to get the last knots of speed out of the three ships as they followed the trail left by the corsairs who had foolishly decided to harm their dependents.  
It would be the last decision the searat captain made.

The plan was simple: surround the ship on the stern and both sides, board her, get rid of all the vermin and take the ship back to shore, where the slaves would be freed and the ship would be cleaned out and rechristened as part of the SeaSanction Fleet.  
It was their standard procedure and was carried out swiftly, most of the vermin choosing to run to the bow of the ship and jump overboard, rather than fight the army of just under ninety big otters. The few that stayed to battle it out found themselves stuck in a very one-sided fight and they barely had time to question their stupid bravery before taking the swift journey to Hellgates.  
Ruth led the way, the otters on either side of her forming a wedge as they pushed their way to the slave decks.  
Down below, the slaves heard the commotion and the new arrivals grinned at the ones who'd been there for years, describing the scene that was happening above them from long experience with their otter friends, adding plenty of detail about the suffering of the vermin raiders.  
After what felt like hours, Ruth burst through, covered in blood and dirt as she held her javelin ready, eyes surveying the dimly lit deck as she made sure the way was clear of any vermin.  
Satisfied, the otter chief nodded to her followers and they moved forward and began to free the slaves, using their javelins to break the chains securing each slave to his oar partner while Ruth broke the main one.  
"Okay, listen up, everybeast!" Ruth bellowed above the excited chatter of the former slaves.  
"We still need to get back to shore, which is going to involve rowing. Stay on your benches and we'll give further orders once we're ready to move."  
The group proceeded to give the same treatment and instructions to the next two decks while some others followed behind them, handing out food and water for the emaciated beasts.  
Having finished freeing the slaves and dealing with the slave driver and his assistant, who had been hiding behind a barrel on the bottom deck, Ruth led her party back up to the top and joined her sons, who were taking stock of casualties.  
"Three otters lost on our side, thirty vermin killed and the rest jumped overboard. Chuck the enemy carcasses to the fish, we'll give our otters a proper funeral pyre when we get back. Prepare to sail!" Asher added, raising his voice to the otters waiting for the command.  
The orders were carried out swiftly and the four_ SeaSanctions_ sailed away, leaving a mixture of dead and alive vermin in their wake, some floundering in the water while others lay still, only their bodies present as their souls entered Hellgates.

**I feel like these chapters are pathetically short... It does get better, don't worry. (or maybe do. Your choice)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I was going to pm review replies but I changed my plans for very appreciated reasons so I'll reply at the end of each chapter.**

EbonyandTug: Yeah, my other stories aren't particularly fantastic. (though you're not fooling anybeast) Thanks so much for beta-ing this story. Without your services, this story would be negatively cringe-worthy.

BQWquerd: I'm glad to have piqued your interest. The babes' fate is basically the aim of the story so I won't tell you that. I did mention, in the first chapter, something about Ruth having to set a good example for the other young otters in her tribe, though.

Blue wolf Blade: Ruth doesn't have any siblings that have been mentioned in this story but I haven't closed the posibillity of siblings, if I need them. (or maybe write for a side-story-ish-thing in the future)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People!  
It is Sunday today so I still have a perfect record, right? *grins*  
In all seriousness, sorry I didn't post last week. Life got busy and I completely forgot about it. I will endeavour to remember in the future.  
Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough; here is the chapter.**

The sun shone brightly on the water as the ships sailed home, as if wanting to celebrate their victory. The wind blew fair from the east, causing the ships to almost fly, sea spray drenching the merry crew as birds soared overhead, singing and squawking their delight of the beautiful summer day.  
On board _Iris_, Asher stood at the tiller, reveling at the feeling of the nimble ship reacting to his slightest touch. It was a beautiful afternoon, even if it had been tainted slightly with bloodshed.  
The otter tribe were fearless beasts when it came to doing right but they didn't enjoy the killing any more than a rabbit kit, still wet behind the ears, would. However, they knew evil could not go unchallenged and so they took it upon themselves to be the challengers, so that other beasts could live in peace.  
A shout came from the lookout of _Snowdrop_, who had taken her usual position in the head of the fleet. Asher looked to her stern, waiting for the booming roar of his younger brother, telling them what lay ahead.  
"Smoke! Coming from shore! Near the holt!"  
Asher passed his first mate the tiller while he went to relay the message to the newly captured ship, with Chief Ruth at the helm. The answer came back promptly, loud and clear.  
"Take the ships slightly south of the holt and we'll march in to see what's going on!"  
Asher didn't need to repeat the command for the other two ships. The otter Chieftainess was known for being especially good at yelling and she lived up to her reputation now.

A few otters were left behind to look after the former slaves while everyone else jumped ashore and headed north along the beach, stringing out as some of the faster ones moved ahead.  
Asher and Moses, along with a few otters, arrived over the sand dunes first, staying below the skyline while Moses crawled forward on his belly to get a good look at what was going on.  
Any parts of the holt not made of solid rock lay smouldering on the sand, ruined by a combination of fire and axes. Searats crouched behind rocks and whatever other shelter they could find, unable to show their heads under the constant shower of flying rocks and pebbles.  
Moses could see nine of the ten otter warriors they'd left behind, standing back to back in a ring with the young, old and a few injured inside, protected by the impenetrable walls of the otter defense circle.  
Moses looked down at the creatures waiting for his report. There were more of them now and their numbers kept growing as beasts ran down the beach to join them.  
"It doesn't look good. They've been cut off from the escape route. Sarina and Ruth, lead a group through the tunnel and attack the vermin from behind. Help defend the young ones as soon as possible. Sornah,' Moses continued as Sarina and Ruth led a third of the party away, "Use shields and attack from the front. Leave me and Asher with ten otters and take all the rest."  
Asher and Moses exchanged grins.  
"It appears that the corsairs have left their ships behind the peninsula. We'll take a couple of fishing boats and go find them."

The small group circled round the fight, approaching the small harbor from inland and quickly pushing a pair of fishing boats into the water. Without the weight of a big ship, the little craft fairly skimmed the water, each propelled by four big otters.  
Sure enough, the vermin ships lay just behind the peninsula, only guarded by a couple of rats who weren't necessary for the main fight. It was dibbuns' play to knock them out with a few well-placed stones and the otters laid them on the soft sand for their captains to deal with.  
Moses and Asher split up and took a ship each, towing the fishing boats behind as the larger vessels gathered speed, sailing along the coast to where the last loose ends of the fight were being tied up.  
The other ships in the fleet had been retrieved and the two newest recruits nosed their way neatly onto shore, listing to the side as they lost the support of the sea.  
Moses made his way to the lower slave decks and addressed a squirrel close to the steps.  
"Hello. What's your name?"  
The squirrel looked up at him with weary, sympathetic, eyes.  
"I suggest you try not to sound so cheerful. The slavemaster always picks on the happy ones. I'm Torfah. I've been a slave for eight seasons on this ship."  
Moses smiled down at the gaunt, aged looking beast.  
"Sorry to hear that, my friend. Pass your paw here and I'll see what I can do to change your situation."  
Torfah studied the mouse's honest face suspiciously, noticing his lack of bindings or injuries.  
"If I give you my paw, you'll reveal some hidden whip or something and give me a lashing. Leave me alone."  
Moses looked around at the other slaves as they muttered their agreement, a hint of despair reaching his eyes as he imagined the countless hours of rowing, starvation and abuse these creatures had suffered.  
A hare spoke up from the back of the room, his voice defiant.  
"I'll give you my paw and we'll see what you're about."  
The deck went silent as they waited for the newcomer's response. They all remembered the day when Flavian Lemongrass had arrived. The only reason he was on the top slave deck was because that was as far down as they'd managed to get him. No vermin crossed Flavian's path and he was a friend to all the slaves.  
Moses advanced down the narrow aisle, conscious of the unfriendly eyes on him as he approached the lanky hare.  
"What's your name?"  
Flavian narrowed his eyes, assessing the mouse.  
"Flavian Lemongrass. What's yours?"  
"Moses SeaSon."  
Mouse and hare made eye contact, both trying to determine the intentions of the other before they revealed their own. Finally, Moses broke the silence.  
"Pleased to meet you, Flavian Lemongrass. What do you think a good name for a ship wouldbe?"  
Flavian was slightly taken aback by the mouse's friendly manner and unexpected question. A thought sprang to mind and he didn't have time to stop it bursting out, reverting back into his usual, cheerful voice.  
"I've always thought _Poppy_ would be a spiffin' name for a jolly ship. Why are you lookin' for bally ole ship names anyway, wot?"  
Moses smiled.  
"Poppy. I like it. Anymore suggestions? We have three ships needing new names."  
Flavian smiled, knowing it was too late to remain rebellious. He hoped this mouse wasn't on the vermin side because he had far too much intelligence for comfort if he wasn't working for good.  
"Who's we? I've only seen one of you so far."  
Moses gestured forward to the ladder leading to the top deck as three burly otters dropped down onto the walkway.  
"Chuck me a javelin, will you, Sarina?"  
Sarina tossed her javelin at Moses, who pivoted neatly and caught it in his left paw.  
"We includes me, my brother and over a hundred otters. Now, paw?"  
Flavian's eyes clouded with suspicion once more but he saw the danger in refusing and held out his footpaw obediently.  
Moses lowered the javelin's point to the deck, fished inside his pocket and brought out a key, inserting it into the lock and turning it but getting no result. The lock was obviously in bad condition from all the dirt and sea water.  
Discarding the key as useless, Moses picked his javelin up again, his eyes meeting Flavian's.  
"Hold still. Very still."  
So saying, Moses thrust the javelin forward, its tip hitting the gap in the shackle and driving it open.  
"There's water outside to wash in and I suggest you use it. The Chief doesn't like it when beasts come to the table dirty. Trust me, I speak from experience."  
Flavian looked down at himself critically.  
"I'm not that dirty, wot!"  
Moses lifted an eyebrow, jerking his head to the outside world. "Try telling the Chief that."

Moses, Sarina, Sornah and Daetam all worked together to free the remaining slaves, not even attempting to use the keys and just breaking each of the shackles. The metal would be melted down anyway so there wasn't much point in preserving the rusty chains.

The slaves quickly grew to trust the otter tribe and their adopted otter mice. It was hard to stay suspicious of beasts who had defeated their enemies, freed them and then shared all the food and shelter they had with them, treating them as equals and caring for them like family.  
Moses introduced Flavian to the command group and the hare made his own conquest, winning over the otters with his quaint speech and cheerful attitude.  
"Aren't you a jolly group, wot! I say, I've never met a female king before! What do they call you, your majesty? A bally Kingess or somethin'?"  
Ruth lifted her muzzle indignantly.  
"I am _not_ a king! I'm a chief and you better remember it, young rip! Don't start the groveling nonsense either! Chiefs are chiefs and nothing more so you needn't address me like some warlord. You wouldn't address one of your fabled Badger Lords as 'your majesty'."  
Flavian began to bow apologetically, then jumped back as Ruth swung a halfhearted kick at him.  
"I say, jolly rude of you, wot! Kicking a beast for no reason at all! Why, you don't deserve to be called anything with manners like that, wot wot!"  
Sornah raised his paws in an effort to placate the offended hare.  
"I don't think she appreciated you bowing to her. She did mention her dislike of beasts groveling at her paws."  
"Well you could've said so in the first place, wot! Deepest apoloballyologies, marm."  
The corners of Ruth's mouth tilted upwards in a small smile before she changed the subject.  
"You are forgiven. Now, how was it that a member of the famous Long Patrol became a slave on a pirate ship?"

**All finished. Many thanks for taking the time to review; I really appreciate it. *hands fresh cherries to reviewers***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People!  
So, about that posting every Sunday thing, I think I have to admit defeat. Apparently Sundays are randomly busy and I might enjoy socializing a bit too much.****Anyway, here's the deal: I'll post at least twice a month (for now) and, if you get more regular updates, consider it a special treat.  
So, without further ado, chapter four:**

_Lord Fernbar sat in his chair, surveying the dining creatures around him. His eye caught sight of a young hare, who was making theatrical gestures with his paws and talking dramatically, though Lord Fernbar couldn't hear what he was saying over the noise of every other beast in the room.  
Deciding to share in the joke, the huge Badger Lord rose and approached the laughing group, smiling as he finally caught the leveret's words, spoken in a high pitched, whining tone.  
"Oh no, sire! Spare me, please! I beg of you!"  
The hare threw himself onto his knees and clasped his paws together, then turned round, rising to his feet and placing his paws on his hips, assuming a deep voice.  
"Huh! The great and mighty Ungatt Trunn, begging for mercy! I'll show you mercy, cat! Eulaliaaa!"  
The hare mimed swinging a great battlesword with both paws, switching places again to become the wildcat and lying on the ground, tongue sticking out and eyes squeezed shut. Becoming the Badger Lord again, the hare wiped his imaginary blade and turned to his comrades.  
"I have defeated your leader. Surrender now and save us some trouble!"  
The hare's friends gave a shout of rage and surged forward, trying to contain their laughter as they were decapitated and lay on the floor, tongues sticking out to show that they were dead.  
Lord Fernbar allowed himself a smile as he came forward, lifting an imaginary battle blade of his own.  
"You have defeated the wildcat but his servant is still guarding the mountain. Can you get past him?"  
The young hare turned slightly startled eyes on the badger, then, seeing his smile, accepted the challenge.  
"'O' course I can, wot! Want t'be slaughtered? Step right this way, sah!"  
Fernbar mimed licking the edge of his blade, in the fashion that sea-raiders had, and stepped forward, swinging his 'sword' at the young hare, who parried the blow effortlessly before thrusting out with his own blade.  
The hare smiled in triumph as Lord Fernbar jumped back, bumping into a chair and loosing his concentration for a few, vital, seconds. The second thrust hit its mark, stabbing through the Badger Lord's fur and into his heart.  
Lord Fernbar stumbled for a second, then fell, his eyes closed in death. He let out an explosive _oof_ as the hare jumped onto his stomach and raised his sword again.  
"Get off me. I'm already dead." The big badger mumbled, one eye opening slightly to glare at the leveret.  
"Can't fool me, sah! Your tongue's not sticking out."  
Lord Fernbar stuck his tongue out, directing it towards the young hare before letting it flop to the side.  
The hare left off his Lord, bowing as he helped the badger back onto his paws.  
"I say, sah! Good fight, wot! Nothing like a bit o' sword fighting to boost the appetite!"  
Fernbar smiled, eyeing the table where the hare and his friends had been sitting.  
"I don't think your appetite needed much boosting. What's your name?"  
The hare gave another leggy bow.  
"Flavian Lemongrass, sah! At y' bally service, wot!"  
Fernbar nodded.  
"Ah, a Lemongrass. I might have known. Well, Flavian Lemongrass, your sword fighting skills are quite good, with an imaginary sword. Why don't you come up to the forge tomorrow and we'll see how good you are with an actual weapon. You could be a valuable member of the Long Patrol."  
Flavian's eyes brightened and he nodded vigorously, bowing several more times.  
"Yes, sah! Thank you, sah! Three bags full, sah!"  
Fernbar's eyes reflected Flavian's excitement.  
"See you tomorrow then. Make sure you're well rested and have plenty of nourishment. You wouldn't want to learn to fight on an empty stomach now, would you?"  
Flavian shook his head fervently.  
"No sah!"  
Fernbar gave the young hare a smile and gestured to the table, making a shooing motion. The young hare took his hint and returned to the meal with considerable enthusiasm._

_Fernbar soon found out that Flavian did most things with enthusiasm. The first streaks of grey were appearing on the horizon when he heard a knock on his door. Moving from the window, the badger opened it to find Flavian, dressed and ready with a tea trolley.  
"Good mornin', sah. I thought you might want some nourishment yourself so I brought you a small snack for brekkist. Eat up and we'll get started, wot!"  
Fernbar scratched his neck and yawned.  
"I suppose there's no point in waiting. This 'small snack' of yours looks enough to feed an entire army! If I have to finish this on my own, we won't get started on weapons training till next week. Sit down and give me a hand."  
Flavian plonked himself cheerfully on the ground and helped himself to a scone, spreading a generous amount of dandelion jam on it before popping it in his mouth, chatting merrily as he demolished the food before him.  
Fernbar ate some toast and a couple of scones, then munched slowly on an apple as he watched the young hare work his way steadily through the food until there was nought but crumbs left.  
Flavian let out a burp and patted his stomach.  
"Jolly nice of you to share your food, sah. How about this weapon training, wot?"_

_Flavian stood at attention, hoping fervently that he'd be chosen for the mission. Colonel Sorrel marched along the line, inspecting each hare, making sure weapons were in good condition and gear was all present.  
Coming to the end of the line, Sorrel stopped and called out two names.  
"Fastleg, Barkwood and…"  
He paused, eyes surveying the line again.  
"Lemongrass. Be at the forge in fifteen minutes for your briefing."  
Flavian tensed his muscles, ready to react as soon as the order was given.  
"Parade, dismissed."  
Flavian turned right, marched two paces and then raced away, weaving in and out of the other hares as he made his way up the mountain to the big forge room where he'd learnt his weapon craft from the big badger. He knew it took exactly eight minutes to get there, which gave him time to collect his provision bag from the dormitory on the way up.  
Arriving at the door to the forge room, he paused to gather his breath, stood up straight and knocked on the door.  
Fernbar opened it, a small amount of surprise written on his face as he recognised the young hare.  
"Good morning, Flavian. Did you forget? I said not to meet for training this morning, as I have other tasks to do."  
Flavian saluted, struggling to contain his grin.  
"Reporting for duty, sah! Unit three, division one."  
Fernbar turned to face the hares already in the room.  
"Flavian Lemongrass is one of the hares assigned to the mission? Don't you think he's a bit young?"  
Colonel Sorrel came into view, nodding firmly at the young hare.  
"Lemongrass is indeed young but he's shown sufficient skill and dedication to be suitable for the task ahead. I believe he's ready but if you don't, I can choose somebeast else to go in his place."  
Fernbar looked between Colonel Sorrel's impassive face and Flavian's pleading eyes for a while before sighing and stepping aside.  
"No, he is ready. Come on in, Flavian."_

_ "__Right, now you're all here, there's been a spot of trouble down south. Nothing too serious, just a couple of trouble makers stealing crops. Go down, tidy things a bit more and bring the creatures back up here for trial. Any questions?"  
Barkwood raised her paw.  
"Do we have any idea of details? What kind of creatures they are, how many, that sort of thing?"  
Colonel Sorrel twitched his nose indifferently.  
"No, not really. The report was pretty basic so we don't know much. If you need more help, we'll send it."  
Fastleg frowned briefly before dismissing the matter.  
"In that case, we don't have any questions. Let's go."  
Flavian saluted to the badger lord on his way out, grinning in excitement.  
Fernbar saluted back, a small smile curling the edges of his lips upwards as he silently asked the sky to keep the young hare safe.  
Unfortunately, the sky doesn't answer prayers._

_Flavian ran alongside Fastleg and Barkwood, keeping up with the more experienced campaigners easily as they ran along the beach on the firm, damp ground, kicking up clods of damp sand as they went.  
They camped under the stars that night, collecting driftwood for a fire and sharing a hot meal of vegetable stew and fresh damper bread.  
Barkwood smiled at the young hare as he finished the last of his food and wiped clean the scallop shell he'd been using as a bowl.  
"It can sometimes be better to eat slowly. We only have the food we need and, if you eat it too fast, it will be gone. Better to try and convince your body that you've eaten more by chewing small bites. Ah well, you'll learn eventually."  
Flavian put his shell aside and looked up at the older hare, her smile still lingering as he addressed her.  
"That's a jolly good idea, wot! Give me some more of that stew and I'll try it."  
Barkwood shook her head.  
"Sorry. You'll have to wait till breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight."  
Fastleg grinned at the disappointed youngster.  
"Nice try, laddie buck. Maybe next time."_

_The next afternoon, they came upon their destination; a small settlement on the coast with a mixture of creatures, the majority of which were rabbits.  
Fastleg gestured to the small, hopping creatures with a note of resignation.  
"Now I understand why we didn't get much jolly information, wot. Rabbits. No wonder Colonel Sorrel didn't want to come on this mission."  
Flavian, like all hares, despised rabbits as a matter of principal, though he'd never met one before.  
"What's so bad about rabbits anyway, wot? They look quite similar to us so they can't be that bad."  
Barkwood shook her head despairingly.  
"That's exactly the problem; Rabbits never tell you anything straight, always talking in vague language or just forgetting to mention important details until it's too late. Their poetry skills are about as good as a frog with a sore throat and they have very small appetites and yet, nobeast can tell the difference between a hare and a rabbit! They think we're just bigger versions of them. It's not right and that's a fact!"  
Flavian and Fastleg exchanged a glance, agreeing hurriedly before Barkwood could continue her rant.  
"Of course not! We're completely different. Now, are we going to get our job done and return to Salamandastron?"  
Barkwood sighed and followed Fastleg into town, still muttering quietly under her breath._

_The meeting with the village headbeast, who was a rabbit, lived up, or rather, lived down, to Barkwood's expectations.  
The snacks were small, the entertainment was not entertaining and the only information they got was the location of where the various incidents had taken place and the basics of said incidents.  
The hares thanked the rabbit and his wife and went away to see the spots they'd been directed to, looking to gather clues of some sort.  
Unfortunately, the ground had been washed clear by the spring rains and the hares, expert trackers as they were, couldn't find anything to tell them what had happened or who had done it.  
Barkwood shrugged philosophically.  
"No use crying over spilled cordial. Let's camp just inside the trees over there and see if anything happens. That hedge fellow we met on the road told us that it'd happened fairly regularly and was due to happen again. You never know, we might be in luck."_

_In luck, they were not. In trap was a more appropriate estimation of what they found themselves in that night, just before they went to bed.  
The hares drew their weapons as they found themselves surrounded by savage looking searats, holding an assortment of deadly weapons.  
With clear ground all the way round for fifty or so metres, the hares started with bows, shooting rapid fire at any piece of fur that showed as they stood, back to back, in a circle.  
They had managed to cut down about fifteen of the enemy before their bows were too close range to be useful anymore.  
Discarding the stringed weapons, each hare produced a long spear and moved forward together, keeping their backs guarded by their comrades as they thrust, jabbed and poked at the messy looking vermin, knowing they wouldn't survive but determined to take as many down with them as possible.  
Gradually, the hares began to separate, forced to do so by the sheer number of vermin until they were on differnt corners of the clearing.  
Flavian gave up trying to keep an eye on his fellow fighters, stabbing and pushing at whatever came in his path until his spear head got cut off. Ducking a cutlass, he crouched and came up again with his own sword in his paw, forged by Lord Fernbar at the beginning of that spring.  
Finally reaching the trees, he put his back against a huge oak and stood his ground, reassured by the knowledge that nobeast could sneak up on him from behind.  
One thing he didn't take into consideration, however, was that they could sneak up on him from above. His sword was knocked from his grasp as a piece of canvas enveloped him, weighted at the edges with rocks and, a moment later, weighted on top with vermin.  
Flavian struggled uselessly under the weight of the net, his efforts slowly diminishing as he ran out of air in the stuffy area until he stopped moving, his vision going black as he lost consciousness._

_Lord Fernbar watched the sunrise from the large window in his bedchamber, thinking of how he missed the cheerful knock on the door and the ridiculous amount of food that Flavian had brought up every morning since the autumn day he'd started his training.  
The young hare had worked hard to develop his skill with bow, spear and sword. He'd only started his training two seasons ago. Surely it was a mistake sending him on a mission already.  
Lord Fernbar pushed the thoughts away, telling himself that the young hare would get home safe and sound. After all, what could go wrong on a simple mission like this?  
His mind believed the logic but, deep down inside, a little bit of fear still niggled at him. If something happened to Flavian, the Badger Lord swore, he would never forgive himself._

Flavian shook his head in an effort to clear it, waggling his ears at the listening otter leaders.  
"I say, a bit late for storytelling now, wot! Let's get some jolly ole beauty sleep. Badger knows you lot need it, wot wot!"  
Moses rose to his paws and smiled at the hare.  
"Maybe so but certainly not as much as some creatures, not looking at anybeast in particular."  
Flavian twitched his nose several times to show his indifference.  
"O' course you're not looking at anybeast in particular! It would be a bit hard to look at that face for an extended length of time, wot!"

**I would thank you for the reviews but I didn't get any so... I'll just try not to cry. *sniffs* Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people!  
Sorry for the late update. New Zealand is in lockdown and it's completely thrown my internal calendar out. Deepest apologies; here's the chapter.**

Next morning dawned bright and clear, with barely a cloud in the sky and the sea as still as a millpond.  
Ruth was up early, along with the otters on duty to catch fish and oysters for the coming day.  
Building a fire under a tripod, the otter cheiftainess blew steadily till the flames licked the wood, then straightened and began to set up her cooking pots.  
Although the chief of the tribe didn't have to cook, Ruth enjoyed the task and so had herself on the roster as a backup for anybeast that couldn't do their chores for some reason.  
Today, the otters on schedule were recovering from the skirmish, both male and mate having been injured during the battle.  
Ruth hummed quietly to herself as she prepared breakfast, stirring the porridge at regular intervals while she sliced apples and other fruit to add later.  
"Nice song, wot! How do the jolly words go?"  
Ruth turned to the hare and smiled.  
"Good morning to you, Flavian. There are no lyrics to my tune. I was just making it up."  
Flavian shook his head.  
"No lyrics indeed. If there aren't any jolly lyrics, make them up. That's the fun of it, wot!"  
Ruth shrugged, turning back to her porridge.  
"I'm no poet. Feel free to make some words up if you want to but I'm happy to hum."  
Flavian sat down, making a flippant comment about the otter cheiftess being "as bad as a jolly rabbit, wot wot!" before cheering up as he tried to think of some lyrics to the song.  
"Well, let's see.

It's a beautiful, glorious mornin'  
and sea birds are all soarin'  
and there's porridge on the stove,  
with oats and…

"I say, marm, what rhymes with 'stove'?"  
Ruth tossed an apple core at the lanky hare, which was promptly caught and eaten.  
"I told you, I'm not a poet. Go find me some clover, will you?"  
The otter smiled as Flavian picked himself up and went in search of the requested herb, muttering to himself about barbarians who didn't appreciate good music.  
"How am I supposed to find clover on a bunch of sand dunes? I say, clove! That's it. Not a poet indeed, marm! Good show, wot!"  
Ruth ignored his enthusiastic comments and instead answered his first question.  
"You can find clover in the gardens, about a hundred metres south of your current position. Hurry up, the porridge is almost ready."  
Flavian increased his speed, kicking up clods of sand as he ran in the clear morning sunlight, still trying to work out the lyrics to the song.  
"Now, where was I? Let's see…

"It's a beautiful glorious mornin'  
and sea birds are all soarin'  
There's porridge on the stove  
with oats and some clove.  
So don't let it wait till the eeevening!

"I say, very good, wot! I can make some more verses later on. Now, let's see about this clover and get back to the jolly camp for a spot o' brekkist, wot!"

Flavian returned to the holt with a generous pawful of clover, which he handed to Ruth with a salute.  
"Mission a success, marm, though I think clover would be more appropriate in a salad then in a bowl o' bally porridge."  
Ruth put the clover to the side and handed Flavian a large scallop shell.  
"Good work. Get some food and take a seat."  
Flavian began to bow, thought better of it and followed the otter's instructions instead, sitting in a group with some of the former slaves from the ship he'd been on.  
"How're things going, Torfah? I was a little bit busy yesterday, wot with all the introductions and such. These otter folk look after a jolly beast, don't they?"  
Torfah stopped eating long enough to answer before going back to it.  
"At the moment, yes. Wait till they run out of food. By the way we're all eating, it should happen pretty soon."  
Flavian nodded, tucking into his own meal with gusto.  
"Three seasons as an oarslave does give a bally beast an appetite. I wouldn't like to imagine what eight jolly seasons would do to one's stomach, wot!"  
Torfah nodded sagely.  
"You are correct, my friend. Now, should we go ask if seconds are available?"

After breakfast, the leaders of the otter tribe stood up to address the former slaves from the three ships they'd captured.  
"Much as we'd like to continue to care for you, we don't have the time or resources necessary for such a thing. Our job is to patrol the seas and surrounding area. If we have so many beasts relying on us to provide food and shelter, we can't do our mission effectively. However, if you wish to continue with us, you'd be welcome to join our crew and help defend these waters. If not, we'll provide you with provisions sufficient to get you where you want to go and say farewell."  
The newly liberated slaves were silent for a while, nobeast wanting to be the first to make a decision that could well change their fates.  
Finally, Flavian stood up, speaking in a loud voice that carried to the command group and all the other beasts on the beach.  
"For three seasons, my wish has been to go home. To go home and get support, then bring vengeance on the sea scum who took me and countless other beasts from their homes, who split families and killed without mercy.  
"My feelings have not changed. I still hate the vermin with every fibre of my being. I still long to get revenge and I still want to be home. However, home has changed. Home is no longer the mountain that I grew up in. Home is the sea, on board a ship with the beasts I've learned to rely on as my comrades, first as slaves but now as free beasts.  
"Let us join together to help the beasts who are still slaves to the vermin. My practice may have gone a little bit slack lately but I'm sure the otters can help me get my edge back. I will learn to be an otter crewbeast."  
Flavian sat down again as Torfah called his agreement.  
"Well said, young 'un! I, also, will stay and learn the skills required of an otter."  
Soon the morning rang with the sounds of beasts, calling out their intentions to stay with the otter tribe and help them with their cause.  
Moses smiled at his brother, gesturing to the shouting beasts.  
"Well, we've solved the problem of who's going to crew the three ships. Now all we need to do is train them."

The training was postponed, however. The otter's who'd fallen in the battle needed to be laid to rest, and, before and after lunch, the former slaves paid their respects. They approached the cool cave where the bodies lay solemnly, either individually or in small groups. Each had different practices and traditions from their homes and they all did a little something to show the gratitude they felt for the departed beasts' sacrifice. Some sang songs, others picked flowers or made small arrangements of greenery. All contributions were recognised and appreciated by their new family.  
That afternoon, the original otter tribe went up the beach a kilometer or so with the eighteen bodies of the otters that had been lost on the previous day.  
Half the tribe set about collecting driftwood, stacking it in piles for the others to use.  
Some time later, the rafts were ready, each one supporting the body of a fallen comrade as the ottermums busily dressed and wrapped each carcass while the male otters tied oil soaked rags to the rafts.  
At twilight, each raft was set in the water and had a torch applied to it before being pushed off, into the sea.  
The otters stood on the shore, watching the eighteen beacons of light as they slowly drifted away on the departing tide, bobbing up and down cheerfully, as if saying goodbye to the creatures on the beach.  
Without any prompting, the otters began to sing, their deep bass voices carrying softly to the horizon, with the wind blowing it back as an echo.

Fate and seasons, watch our friends.  
Guard them on their journey's end.  
Keep them safe in warmth and peace,  
for they were good, courageous beasts.  
Let our hearts hold true, their memories.  
Let our mouths tell true, their stories.  
So that the young and old alike,  
can hear and learn to see the light.

The otter tribe stood on shore for a while longer, remembering the joy and laughter they'd shared with their now departed friends.  
Then, as one, they turned and made their way solemnly back along the beach to the caves for some much needed rest, knowing that their comrades would now sleep peacefully forever.

Sornah sat on the beach long into the night, sometimes flinging stones or pawfuls of sand into the surf, sometimes just sitting in silence, his thoughts wandering the corridors of his memory, dwelling on the scenes of the friend he'd recently lost.  
The big otter's shoulders rose and fell in a sigh, his tears long spent. Deevon. His best friend since he was a babe. The next time they would meet would be on the shores of Dark Forest and Sornah's heart ached with the knowledge.  
It didn't matter how many times he told himself that Deevon would be well taken care of, that he would be happy in the company of his ancestors, a little part of him niggled with doubt.  
What if The Guardian wasn't as kind as he'd always been told? What if there was sadness in the Shadowed Woods after all? What if the rafts had been extinguished by a stray wave and so Deevon still needed to pass through Hellgates to be cleansed?  
Deliberately, the chieftan's son pushed the unwelcome thoughts aside, clinging to what he'd always been told and knew as fact. The Guardian only punished those who deserved it. Dark Forest is a place of joy and peace. The sea was calm and the rafts were burning well before they were sent to take their passengers on their last journey.  
Still, how did he know? Nobeast had been to Dark Forest and come back again, so how did he know that The Guardian was kind and that the Shadowed Woods were a place of peace and joy? There was no way of knowing for sure. Maybe it was a place of suffering and misery. Maybe there was no such thing as The Guardian or Fate. Maybe they were simply abstract concepts or stories parents made up to give their children hope.  
Unconsciously, he'd said the words aloud, muttering them quietly as he tossed a stone into the receding waves. He felt a small paw on his shoulder and heard an equally small voice behind him.  
"Maybe 's bekka to yive wiv hope, even if ik's no real, ravver den yive in mis'ry. Daddy come bed, tell Fayah story?"  
Sornah scooped his daughter into his lap, smiling as he hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you, Fayah. I'll remember that advice. Yes, let's go to bed and have a story."  
Fayah wriggled happily in her father's grasp, kissing his paw as she giggled, then breaking free and leading the father back to the caves.  
"Story 'bout Nuncle Deevon. Me miss him. He bes happy inna Dark Foresk."

**So, there 'tis. Sorry, again, for the long time in coming. Updates will be fairly random for the next little while. Thank you to all the kind beasts who read this story and take the time to review. It's much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybeast!  
Sorry for the long wait. I hope it wasn't too arduous. Anyway, no reason to keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy.**

Flavian proved a valuable beast to have around. He took to sailing like a duck to water, his boundless energy proving extremely useful as he ran back and forwards, carrying out orders with inexhaustible enthusiasm.  
Once he'd mastered the art of ship handling, he shifted his focus to on-shore activities, coaching the former slaves in archery and sword play.  
The Sandhedge tribe, finding their dwellings destroyed and their crops burnt, also decided to join the_ SeaSanctions,_ contributing to the effort by building temporary shelters for the new members of the tribe who couldn't fit in the caves.  
The hedgehogs had a small amount of knowledge in ship handling and weaponry, though they learnt much more in the following weeks of practice, lessons and more practice.  
Moses and Asher, satisfied that their crews were well trained and as ready as they would ever be for what lay ahead, had a few more problems to think of, the first of which was who to put in command of the three ships.  
"Sornah already commands the _Snowdrop_, while Asher directs _Iris_ and I'm responsible for _DandeLion_. We need three more captains. You don't think Sarina would take command of a ship, do you?"  
Ruth drummed her claws on her chin, considering her son's question and choosing her words carefully.  
"I think Sarina would rather stay as Sornah's first mate. However, if you needed her to take command, she would do so without too much protest. You need three more captains, don't you?"  
Moses nodded, giving his mother a pleading look.  
"I was hoping you'd take one of them…"  
Ruth looked away from Moses' gaze, refusing to be trapped into anything by one look.  
"I will consider it. In the meantime, you still have two ships you need to find captains for. Do you have any other ideas?"  
Moses dropped his baby hedgehog eyes and nodded.  
"Yes, I was thinking Flavian would make a good captain. Watching him with the other crew beasts, he's a natural leader. I don't know who else to choose for the third ship if Sarina won't do it."  
Sornah entered the cave, taking a seat beside his brother and glaring playfully at him.  
"What are you discussing about my mate?"  
Moses shrugged, adopting an indifferent tone, though the corners of his lips curved upwards mischievously.  
"Nothing important. Not concerning you, anyway."  
Sornah bared his teeth.  
"Anything concerning my mate concerns me."  
Moses rose to his paws, heading for the exit of the cave and ignoring Sornah's comment.  
"Nice weather tomorrow. We should be able to finish renovating the ships."  
Sornah approached his brother from behind and tackled him, rolling outside in the process so as to avoid his mother's wrath.  
The two brothers fought in the sand for a while, clawing and nipping playfully as they both tried to get the upper paw.  
The struggle ended with Sornah on top, as it always did. Moses was a very capable mouse but he was significantly smaller than his younger brother and so it was very rare that he won a tussle on his own.  
"I won. Tell me what you were discussing."  
Moses took a deep breath and began to speak, pushing out the words from under his brother's weight with difficulty.  
"We… were thinking… that… Sarina could… be a… captain."  
Moses managed to gasp, still trying, unsuccessfully, to dislodge Sornah from his stomach.  
Sornah leaned back thoughtfully, paws behind his head as he wondered aloud.  
"Hmm… I think I know what Sarina's response to that would be."  
Moses craned his head back as he heard pawsteps on the sand. Recognising his brother, he gathered some air and called loudly.  
"Asher! Come rid me of this big oaf!"  
Asher grinned at his brothers, perfectly happy to join in the game as he dropped his javelin and charged into his bigger brother, knocking the otter off his captive.  
Moses sprang to his feet and the two mice attacked together, quickly bringing down their larger opponent and dragging him towards the sea.  
Sornah kicked and struggled, knowing it was useless now that the two mice were working as a team but still wanting to play the game. They would all end up soaked to the fur anyway but the fun part was the struggle before they arrived at the water's edge.  
Moses stumbled, on purpose, and lost his grip on Sornah's paw, not recovering quickly enough to stop the otter from grabbing him and taking a dash into the sea, jumping into the waist high water and soaking them both.  
Asher ran in a few steps behind them, splashing water at both brothers as he came to a halt beside them and they fight began again, this time everybeast for himself as they dunked, splashed and kicked one another.  
Ruth and Sarina stood on the dry sand, watching and laughing as the leaders enjoyed themselves. It was good to see them play together, oblivious to the world's problems as they each tried to drown the other. It wasn't a common occurrence anymore and, for that, the two otterwives were sorry.

Moses gestured to the reed mat, indicating for Flavian to take a seat.  
"How're the trainees coming along?"  
Flavian sat, grateful for the shade.  
"Not bad, wot. I'd say they're ready for whatever those blinkin' corsairs throw at us. How're the bally ships looking?"  
Asher leaned against the trunk of the tree they were sitting under.  
"Pretty good. They should be finished by this afternoon. The chief and her helpers are preparing a feast to celebrate."  
Flavian grinned.  
"Sounds jolly delicious. Now, you beasts didn't ask me here to discuss the price of bally shrimp, wot!"  
Asher gathered his thoughts for a few seconds, choosing his words carefully.  
"Fate guides us in the right direction, landing us where we need to be. Every beast must pay heed to Fate, but the time comes when one must make a decision."  
Moses took over from his brother, steering the narrative in the right direction.  
"After that, there comes a situation that is out of a beast's control. A storm or current drives him forward on his new path and he must follow."  
"Often, one beast's actions impact the lives of another, like the rat that threw the mousebabes into the sea. One beast can change the lives of so many without ever knowing it, for good or for evil."  
Moses held the hare's gaze as he finished.  
"You have an opportunity to change beasts' lives for good. Fate has put you here, given you skills and abilities perfectly suited to the task She has set for you. Now you must make the decision whether to follow Her course or go your own way."  
Asher stood up and drew his sword, resting it on his shoulder.  
"Flavian Lemongrass, you have proved your worth as a member of our tribe and it is with great joy that I officially appoint you as ship's captain to the _SeaSanction Poppy_. However, if you do not wish to accept this role, you may refuse and we will find another beast to fill in the gap."  
Flavian eyed the mouse cautiously, noticing, for the first time, the other beasts that had silently gathered 'round to watch proceedings. Apparently, he was the only one to be surprised by this turn of events.  
"I assume that, should I refuse your offer, I would find myself decapitated?"  
Asher smiled, speaking in a low tone so only the ones near him could hear.  
"If you were decapitated, I don't think you'd find much. But no, you would carry on as a normal member of the tribe."  
"So what's with the bally sword then, wot?"  
Asher grinned.  
"I thought hares were used to official ceremonies. The sword is for when you've accepted the promotion. I lay it on each shoulder and give you a blessing of sorts."  
Flavian frowned.  
"So then I get decapitated if I accept the jolly offer? Doesn't sound like much of a bargain to me, wot!"  
Asher drew breath to reply but Moses interrupted.  
"No, you only get decapitated if you sit here chatting till next summer while everybeast is waiting with baited breath for your answer. Hurry up!"  
Flavian bristled slightly, glaring at the mouse seated beside him without a drawn sword.  
"I say, jolly rude of you, wot! A beast needs to think about these decisions. Stuff like this doesn't happen every jolly ole day so have some bally patience."  
Moses appealed to the crowd on the beach, raising his voice to be heard by all.  
"What do you beasts think? Should we learn patience or should he learn speed?"  
The answering roar was almost deafening as the mixed crews imitated Moses' previous suggestion.  
"HURRY UP!"  
Moses turned back to Flavian with a raised eyebrow.  
"You heard them."  
Flavian rubbed his ears, wincing.  
"And it may well be the last bally thing I hear. Huh, jolly rude of you, wot!"  
Asher stepped forward a pace, sick of the dillydallying.  
"Flavian Lemongrass, arise and give your answer."  
Flavian heard the no-nonsense tone and obeyed, standing to attention as he replied.  
"I would be honoured to accept your offer, sah!"  
The crowd roared its agreement again, cheering for their friend as he knelt and bowed his head.

"Captain Flavian Lemongrass,

"Will you uphold the honour  
Of creatures gone,  
And bring sunshine,  
Where it hasn't shone?  
To help the poor,  
To guard the weary  
Bring joy and laughter,  
Comfort and glory.  
Your mission is to Liberate  
the slaves on ships  
for goodbeasts' sake."

Flavian nodded, raising his voice above the outgoing tide.  
"On the sword of the Badger Lord Fernbar, I swear to do this for as long as I live."  
Asher gently laid the flat of his blade on the hare's shoulder, calling around his broad smile.  
"In that case, I pronounce you Captain Flavian Lemongrass of _SeaSanction Poppy_."  
There followed another defening roar of approval that lasted several minutes as a chant began.  
"Captain Flavian! Captain Flavian! Captain Flavian!"  
Eventually, the noise died down and beasts went back to their tasks, now chatting merrily with each other after the excitement.

The ships, Flavian discovered, had been finished for three days now. The celebration feast was focused mainly on honouring the three new Captains, though, this time, Flavian wasn't the only beast kept in the dark as to the real intentions of the two mice leaders.  
Captains Ruth and Sarina also found themselves in the center of attention as they emerged from the cave with Fayah, swinging the ottermaid back and forth playfully as they walked.  
The entire camp grew silent as they spotted the two otter captains, then erupted into applause and laughter as Fayah spoke, a grin splitting her face.  
"Mam, Nan, supise!"  
Sornah, Moses and Asher took the tiny otter from her mother's paws and shooed mother and Nan away to get to know their crews, then turned to Fayah and gave her a smile.  
"Good work, Fayah. You did well."  
Fayah returned the happy expression, her baby teeth just visible as she smiled.  
"I know."

The next few days were occupied by the various crews being assigned to ships. All the otters and some of the other beasts had spent most of their lives sailing, while others had never even been on a ship until they'd been taken into slavery.  
Taking this into account, the experienced beasts were evenly spread out amongst the six ships, providing eighteen confident seabeasts for each vessel and topping up the numbers with less seasoned sailors.  
Moses surveyed the remaining beasts, wondering what he'd do with them all. Few of the former slaves were too young or old to have a role but the fact remained, they only needed thirty-five or so beasts on each ship. They could probably do with a further ten archers on board too but that still left a good many beasts on shore, waiting for a job.  
The otter tribe had been very big before, with a total of one hundred and ten fighting beasts, ninety-two after the fight, plus young and old, amounting to one hundred and sixty-two beasts in total.  
Now, with most of the former slaves of three captured ships, all with ten oars a side and three oar banks, they had a further three hundred and forty beasts.  
"It's almost like we command a horde, except that every beast is valued for being himself, rather than for boosting the numbers. We could actually make an impact." Moses mused aloud, catching Asher's attention.  
"I think we've already made an impact. Why else do you think those corsairs set that trap for us?"  
Moses sighed, throwing a lump of sand into the sea and watching as it got dispersed.  
"Good point. I just wish we could make… more of an impact. The pirates are learning to avoid these waters and to raid elsewhere. We have ships. Why must we stay here and wait for the corsairs to come to us? We could find the corsairs who killed dad and get revenge."  
Asher sat down beside his twin, his mind wandering to the past few weeks and one event in particular.  
"I asked the same thing after we'd brought _Lavender _in. Deevon heard me."  
Moses smiled, remembering his cheerful friend, his smiling slowly fading again as he recalled the otter's fate.  
"What did our chubby jokester have to say on the subject?"  
Asher grinned briefly in reply to his brother's comment. If there was a beast anywhere on the island that was less chubby than Deevon, he would be surprised. The otter had been extremely fit.  
They'd often joked about Deevon only having room for bones and a small amount of blood amongst all the muscle. Apparently, he had guts too, as one very unlucky searat had discovered, just before being decollated.  
"He agreed with me wholeheartedly but pointed out that we should find some more beasts to crew our new ship first."  
Moses chuckled.  
"More to the point, find some new ships for our beasts to crew."  
Asher nodded, then gestured in the general direction of the concealed harbour.  
"Have you considered using fishing boats?"  
Moses snorted.  
"Fishing boats? They wouldn't stand a chance against a vermin ship."  
Asher shook his head in agreement.  
"Not on their own, no. I was thinking of having smaller fleets of ten or so. Each one takes four to six creatures to crew. Ten boats could be a force to contend with, especially since they're smaller and more nimble than the big pirate ships."  
Moses rested his chin on his paw thoughtfully, propping the elbow on his knee.  
"Hmm… That could work. We'll see what the other captains think of the plan."

**Not quite as long as it should be, considering the length of time it took to get up, but it's better than nothing. (I hope) I will endeavor to get the next chapter up soon-ish. (Meaning the next couple of days, ish)  
Thanks to all the kind beast who have read this story and reviewed it. Feedback of any kind is much appreciated.**

**~Etta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everybeast!  
Much appreciation for the beasts who took the time to review. You all made my day. (On whatever day you reviewed) Also, thanks to EbonyandTug for editing this story and generally helping it not be quite as terrible as it could be.**

The other captains all agreed, more or less, that it was a logical solution to their problem and the six leaders had a meeting to work out the logistics of such a plan.

Ruth frowned thoughtfully, tapping her claw on her chin.

"It could work, with a bit of organisation. The question is, why? Wouldn't it be helpful to have plenty of beasts on land to grow crops and such?"

Asher and Moses exchanged a silent argument over who was going to tell their mother of the plan. Asher won and Moses began with a sigh.

"We were thinking of becoming permanent seabeasts. The pirates are starting to avoid these parts and we thought it might be a good idea to actively hunt them, rather than just wait until they come to us."

Ruth considered the proposition, turning to the newer members of the command group.

"What do you two think? Is it a good idea?"

Flavian twitched his nose.

"It depends on what your bally goals are. If you want to live peacefully without the presence of corsair ships to threaten you or y' friends, the best bally option is to remain 'ere, wot. If y' want to free slaves, get revenge on those jolly ole scumheads and give other beasts a peaceful life, the course of action is the one y' need to choose, eh wot."

Ruth didn't even need to think about her answer.

"Our goal is to help other beasts. We'll leave after the harvest."

Autumn arrived with the first light rain, the sun still shining as a sprinkling of moisture covered the dry sand, the water quickly disappearing when the brief drizzling stopped.

Now the harvest started in earnest, youngsters and crewbeasts picking the plums, apricots and apples while the cooking beasts worked in the caves, preserving all the produce in preparation for their voyage.

Asher and Moses joined in, enjoying themselves immensely as they tossed apples into baskets, did summersaults from high branches and generally showed off, making sure the young ones knew not to try and copy them, with a small exception for the apple tossing.

"Look, here's how it's done,' Moses told a young hedgehog, showing him the right way to hold the fruit and line up the target. 'Keep your paw straight like that, don't let it droop. Yes, well done. Now throw it."

The young beast threw, a look of disappointment flickering across his face as his missile went too far, then placing a mischievous grin on his face as it hit his father instead.

The large male hedgehog, who would have been the chief of the Sandhedge tribe, had they not chosen to join up with the SeaSanctions, raised his head and glared at his son, the twinkle in his eye contradicting his down-turned features.

"Captain Moses, I would appreciate it if you didn't teach Tuemollt such terrible habits. Throwing apples at his elders is not something I need my son to be proficient at."

Moses lowered his head to hide his grin, nodding in acceptance of what the hedgehog had reuested.

"Of course, Pershing. Deepest apologies."

The mouse captain then yelped and spun around as an apricot stone hit him on the tail, glaring at his brother and a young hogmaid, both of whom were laughing helplessly.

Pershing sighed and returned to his work, muttering about how he didn't need his niece trained to throw this at beasts in authority either.

Albertine and Tuemollt both got back to work, giggling quietly about their new-found skill. As far as they were concerned, the two captains were the best grown-ups alive.

Torfah, the beast in charge of the fruit picking, had seen the exchange and approached the scene, a frown of disapproval on his face. He gave the two mice a good telling off and set them to work delivering full baskets to the kitchens and bringing back empty ones.

Moses winked at his brother as he held a basket high above the squirrel's head, miming pouring the contents over the stern treejumper while his back was turned.

Asher tried to stifle his laughter, letting out a few strangled sounding snorts before the twins headed for the caves, letting their merriment free as they swapped baskets and headed back for more fruit.

Torfah shook his head.

"You two need to behave yourselves or I'll send you elsewhere. We don't have any baskets ready so you can resume picking. But remember, no funny business."

Moses and Asher forced their faces into solemn expressions and nodded obediently, climbing nimbly up a tree with an empty basket each and racing to see who could fill it first.

Tuemollt grabbed an apple from his basket and, catching Asher's eye with a twinkle of mischief, threw it at the squirrel, hitting him squarely on the backside.

Torfah spun round, glancing suspiciously at the two mice before turning his attention to the hogbabe, holding the apple up as proof.

"You wicked little rascal! No more apple picking for you. Go help with the strawberries."

The hogbabe, about to protest his new nickname, swallowed his words and scampered off delightedly, calling a "Thank you, Sir!" over his shoulder as he went.

Moses and Asher, their baskets full, jumped down from the tree and gave Torfah a smile.

"I must say, you play the part well."

The old squirrel shook his head.

"I have to, with you two about. Teaching the youngsters to throw the apples around like toys. Food is precious, don't waste it. Now, we're just about done for the day here. I think Scavatore wanted some help with the hotroot peppers."

Asher and Moses grinned at each other. Hotroot had always been their favourite thing to harvest and Scavatore, a former slave and now one of the leaders of the smaller fleets, was a very pleasant companion.

The two mice bounded away in the direction of the hotroot patch to lend a paw.

Scavatore spotted the young leaders and shook his digging claws at them.

"Hurr, carm you'm selfs down, zurrs. There be pleny o' hotting rooters to pick. Yur needn't rush into et loik a pair o' angry gullers."

Asher and Moses slowed their pace and joined the other harvesters, digging carefully around the root until it was free and pulling the entire plant out, laying it on the ever growing pile before they started again with another plant.

It was very important to handle the plants with care, making sure the roots were still attached. For if a beast simply cut the peppers off the stalk, they would quickly lose their flavour, going bland and shriveled within a few hours.

Each plant had to be dried first, then separated into the individual components; leaves put away with the other herbs, roots set in a cool, dark spot with the potatoes, fruit being ground into a powder for its spicy seasoning and seeds being put aside for the next spring, when they'd be planted.

Moses kept digging while Asher went to contribute to the drying stage, tying each plant with a piece of seaweed and hanging it up in the sunshine.

Fayah gave him a toothy grin, standing on tippy claws to reach the rack as she tied her seaweed and went to pick a new plant.

Unfortunately, she hadn't dug the roots enough yet and it snapped, leaving the fruit, stalk and leaves in her paw and the roots still firmly in the ground.

Fayah frowned, looking around to make sure nobeast had noticed. They had and she gave them a smile and shoved the contents of her paws in her mouth, chewing and swallowing cheerfully.

Scavatore chuckled, still watching the plump ottermaid.

"Bo urr, oi think you'm bain't loik ee tasten o' that'n mooch."

Fayah turned her dark brown eyes on the mole briefly, then went back to her digging, tugging the roots from the ground and eating them immediately.

Moses laughed as Fayah stuffed the last of the roots in her mouth, chewed, swallowed and went back to harvesting the plants, more carefully this time.

"You'll grow up to be a strong, healthy beast if you keep that up, Fay. Asher and I have eaten all sorts of strange things but I don't think we've ever eaten a raw hotroot plant before."

Fayah, her second try successful, carried her treasure carefully back to the clump of seaweed, tying it round her plant as she gave her uncle a smile.

"I ayeayee big an stong."

Asher grinned, lifting the ottermaid so she could tie her bunch with more ease.

"That you are, Fayah. You'd drive fear into any corsair's heart."

The harvest went on for over a fort'night, one crop being ready after another until all had been picked and preserved.

Seven days further in which they organised fleets of smaller ships, labeled them and stocked each with the necessary gear, provisions and water and they were ready to move out.

The day dawned bright and clear, with a wind blowing out to sea, ready to carry the travelers away to their destination, wherever that may be.

Each crew formed up and made their way to their respective craft in an orderly fashion, knowing exactly where they needed to be and so fulfilling their tasks with efficiency.

_Snowdrop _led the way out of the harbor, followed by _Iris_ and _Poppy_ before the smaller ships emerged from the harbor, forming three wedge shapes as the boats formed up on the calm waters behind the lead ships, with _DandeLion, Amaranth_ and _Lavender_ bringing up the rear of the fleet.

The smaller vessels had been split into groups of ten, providing three divisions, each with a captain and a flower for its symbol and name and each boat having a different colour of the same flower.

_Orchids_ sailed to the left, with Torfah as captain. In the middle, the _Rose_s were led by Scavatore while, to the right, a male hedgehog named Pershing was leader to the _Geraniums_ section, with eleven ships instead of the usual ten.

On board the larger ships, the young beasts scampered about, getting underpaw, sometimes literally, as they speculated on what was going to happen on their new 'aventa'.

"We gonna fine lotsa verminks an choppa they'm heags off!"

"An den we'll have a feask to ceyebake and we'll eak more'n nuncle Mosher an I'll bincome Cap'n."

"Burr, an' oi'll be ee furst mate."

Fayah wrinkled her nose, laughing at her friend's joke.

"You can' be my make! I'm an okka an you a mole."

The molebabe shook his digging claws at the ottermaid, climbing onto the rail of the ship to get a better view.

"Gurr, oi baint meaning that koind o' mate. Oi'm be meaning the koind that bees saying "Oi, oi, caping!" an that sort o' wurds."

"Oh, thas awike zen. We also nee a yookouk. Alberkine, ah you good cyimbing?"

The hogbabe nodded vigorously, her spines rattling together.

"Ye. I like climbing. I show."

Without further preamble, the hogmaid began to climb the mast, eventually gaining the crosstree and waving down at her friends, catching the attention of a surprised squirrel who, in response to Moses' nod, climbed up and retrieved the hedgehog, ignoring her protests.

"Why don't you all go below deck and listen to a story?"

The squirrel was already guiding the three trouble makers to the stairs leading to the lower decks, where a squirrelmaid was telling a story to some other young ones.

Fayah, Faraji, Albertine and her rescuer all became spellbound, the younger ones concentrating on the story while the squirrel gazed in wonder at the storyteller, admiring her beauty for a few minutes before remembering his duties and returning to the top deck, a trifle reluctantly.

"Ease the sheets!"

Moses called as he felt the _DandeLion_ begin to gather more speed than the rest of the fleet.

The sail handlers complied, loosening the sheets so they released some of the trapped air, causing the ship to lose speed slightly so she was back in her position before tightening the ropes again to maintain it.

Moses nodded his appreciation to the crew. Nobeast had to be told the exact details. They all knew what needed to happen so Moses only needed to give them one simple command to tell them when to do it.

The mouse captain looked around at the blue sea and sky, the other ships and boats in their armada and the crew of his own vessel, each one carrying out his job with enthusiasm.

The young beasts, Moses was pleased to note, were all below deck, listening to a story or engaging in some other activity. It was much easier for a ship's crew to function if they didn't need to worry about trampling small beasts or losing them overboard.

Moses made a mental note to thank Beatrix for her contribution. Her story telling skills were very good, as the mouse knew from the times he and his brothers had eavesdropped on them.

Much as they'd wanted to stay unnoticed, the squirrelmaid had seen them and she left some subtle hints to the fact when she'd suggested her plan to keep the younger beasts occupied.

Moses shook his head, his eyes twinkling as he enjoyed the _DandeLion_'s responsive movements under his touch.

The sun was shining, he had good friends and they were on a new adventure. Life was good. For the moment, at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everybeast!  
I probably won't update much during June, due to my friend and I doing SoHeNaNoWriMo. If a chapter arrives, it will simply be coincidence, nothing more.**

That evening, the tillers were pawed over to the first mates and all the leaders met aboard _DandeLion_ to report on anything out of order, plan the following day and discuss the events of the past afternoon.

Moses, with the majority of the young ones in his care, including Fayah, was slightly late to the meeting, due to the time consuming task of putting young ones to bed when they were 'nok done yooking'.

As soon as the weary mouse emerged from the stern cabin, Ruth and Sarina were at his side, inquiring about the babes, what they'd been eating, if any of them were seasick, how they'd gone to sleep, what they'd done during the day and more.

"Let him be, Mam. Moses wouldn't have left the youngsters if they weren't all healthy and sleeping. I doubt he's even had anything to eat yet himself."

Moses gave his twin a grateful look as he accepted the food his brother passed him, looking slightly rueful as he began to eat.

"You know me too well. How's everything going on the other ships?"

"Jolly good on the _Sea Poppy_, wot!"

"Everything's as it should be. Or it was when I left _Iris_, anyway."

"_Snowdrop_ is fine."

"We just about lost a hogbabe overboard this morning. Other than that, everybeast aboard _Amaranth_ is doing well."

Sarina gave her mother-in-law a sympathetic look.

"That's not good. How's the babe doing now?"

Ruth shrugged. "It was Tuemollt. He's fine, as always."

Sarina nodded her understanding.

"Oh, that explains it. Little rascal. _Lavender_ and her crew are in ship-shape."

Moses gestured to the deck he was sitting on.

"You can all see how _DandeLion_ is doing. What of the _Orchids_, _Roses_ and_ geraniums_?"

Torfah nodded briefly. "The _Orchids_ are fine."

"Burr, moi _Rosers_ bee heelthy."

"The _Geraniums_ are alive and blooming."

Moses' eyes twinkled in response to Pershing's joke as he spread a map on the low table in front of him.

"Sounds good. Any suggestions of where to go tomorrow?"

Flavian studied the map, ears twitching as he thought.

"What do you chaps say to coming along this coast? If we keep going, we could even visit ole Salamandastron, wot!"

Asher pointed to a cluster of sand dunes, about a kilometer from the great, fiery mountain.

"I don't know about all of us visiting Salamandastron. We've heard of its hospitality but there are a few too many of us for it not to be an intrusion, if not a full scale invasion. We could stop here and you and a few others could drop in to say how dee do and have a cup of tea."

Sornah gave his older brother a shove, knocking him off the stool he was perched on and sitting down himself.

"I like the way you put it, actually. Very eloquent. This could be a good exercise for our crews. They're all competent sailors now and they're good with weapons but they've never actually been in a fight. We could take advantage of this opportunity to get some real paws on experience going before we actually come up against the enemy."

Flavian caught on immediately.

"I say, jolly good idea, wot! Can I be the leader of our bally horde?"

Asher and Moses exchanged a glance and listened with interest as their big little brother and the hare formulated a plan to attack and defeat Salamandastron.

Sailing up the coast was enjoyable, the light breeze directing them away from the shore, making it easy to stay away from rocks or other underwater obstructions revealed at low tide.

The formation stayed relatively intact, with _Snowdrop_, _Iris_ and _Poppy_ forming a wedge shape at the front, then the small boats the same shape in the middle and _DandeLion_, _Amaranth _and _Lavender_ bringing up the rear, in a reverse wedge. The entire fleet formed an easily defended wall, each vessel within a sling's throw of each other so that any enemy ship attacking one of their boats would be vulnerable to arrows and stones from all the boats around it.

The crews had continually practiced staying in line during various different maneuvers and they could all predict where they needed to be for each turn or situation.

_Snowdrop_ was the first to sight the small peninsula jutting into the sea that the command group had pinpointed as their stopping place.

The lead ship sat, rising and falling gracefully on the small waves as they came to a stop and let the anchor down, far enough away so that the ship couldn't be thrown against the rocks in a storm.

The other double masted vessels did the same, dropping anchor while the crews from the six ships boarded smaller craft and went ashore, beaching the boats and using them as the frames for their tents, stretching canvas tight to form a simple shelter from the wind and rain.

With accommodation sorted, they turned their attention to food, lighting a couple of cook fires while other beasts prepared ingredients and added them together in pots, setting them hanging on the tripods to cook.

Moses, Asher, Sarina and Sornah took it upon themselves to get the babes to sleep, the two otters' bass voices joining with the tenor of the mouse captains as they sang, rocking the skiffs in the shallows with their paws.

On a wind-blown night the beast was born,  
His fur not light but his dark eyes warm.  
He smiled then, to May, his mum  
And gripped the paw of his father, Tark.  
Though but a babe, the brave best listened  
As his parents taught and his brown eyes glistened.

"The Guardian is kind and just,  
Fate holds the strings to cause what must,  
The choice is yours, my Son. Be strong!  
Please decide to carry on.  
Life will be hard, do not deny,  
Evil lives and will survive,  
But less of it, now you're alive."

The champion grew and learned to fight.  
He also learned what's good and right.  
Protect the weak.  
Give travelers refuge.  
Be strong and meak.  
Care for the huge.

Then Solmor Tarkson, storm still raging  
Told his chieftain, shoulders set.  
"I will not turn, nor act the craven.  
Your daughter and Fate have not yet met.  
I will find her and bring her back,  
Or die in trying, should I lack."

The brave young otter found the maiden  
And took her home, lightly laden.  
Then Solmor Tarkson sought and won  
Her paw and heart, so loving.

Three seasons later, cursed day,  
Some vermin came to visit.  
The chieftan met them on the shore,  
And told them what was in it.  
They left quite quickly, I must say,  
But Solmor Tarkson was no more,  
For Dark Forest called him to it.  
The Guardian waited at the door.

Asher smiled at his siblings, gesturing quietly to the fire further up the beach.

"Mission accomplished. Now let's leave them to the beasts on watch. We have some planning of our own to do."

Lord Fernbar listened to the reports, frowning over the problem.

"They've been going along the coast for some time. Maybe they're just stopping in for supplies."

Colonel Fastleg shook his head.

"Not a chance, Sah. Our jolly ole mountain is no secret. Searats wouldn't stop here for provisions. Nay, they mean trouble, sah, and that's a fact, wot!"

Fernbar scratched his chin, his paw straying to the hilt of his sword as he thought over the problem.

"How many, did you say?"

"At least four hundred, sah. Probably more like five."

The badger sighed, his big head bowed as he thought again of the young hare who'd disappeared, leaving a gap in his heart. He would make sure the same didn't happen to any other beasts in his care.

"Make sure everybeast is inside these walls, barricade the front entrance and all first level windows and get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

The sun rose to reveal a thick blanket of fog, covering everything in swirling whiteness except the very peak of Salamandastron.

Inside the great mountain, the scene wasn't quite so peaceful. Hares bustled everywhere, carrying out orders and securing the mighty fortress as the young hares were led into the heart of the mountain, away from possible danger.

Lord Fernbar stood at his window in full armour, his paw resting on the hilt of his great blade as he thought.

There were no writings or prophesies of the coming event and the great badger felt uneasy as he stared into the heavy mist.

He had no idea when the corsairs would make their move and no clue as to the outcome.

Pushing the matter aside, Fernbar drew strength from the one thing he was sure of.

_It is my responsibility to defend this mountain. I will do so even if it costs me my life._

**And there 'tis. Sorry it was so short.**

**Thank you to all the kind beasts who have been reading this story and, even more so, to the ones who reviewed. I appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybeast!  
I wasn't really expecting to get this chapter up now, but it happened, so here it is. Have fun.**

By mid-morning, the fog had lifted, revealing the golden sand and sparkling waters below Salamandastron.

Fernbar waited, always watching out the window for the first sign of the enemy approaching.

Finally, in the afternoon, they arrived over a sand dune, marching five abreast, their paws making no noise on the soft sand.

Fernbar watched the silent ranks, making a rough estimation of their numbers. Fastleg had been right, it was closer to five hundred.

Judging the time was right, the badger lord filled his lungs and bellowed his challenge.

"I am Fernbar the Fierce, Lord of Salamandastron and protector of these shores. Who are you and why do you come to my land?"

The ranks on shore silently parted to make way for three other beasts, obviously the leader of the group and his attendants.

"I am Captain Frogsbane. I am here to defeat your mountain. If you surrender now, I'll let most of you live."

Fernbar narrowed his eyes.

"And what would you do to the beasts you left alive?"

Frogsbane shrugged.

"They'll become slaves and serve us in whatever tasks we need them to do. Surrender now, before I withdraw my offer."

Fernbar shook his head, his lips curving up into a fierce grin.

"No, I think I know of a better way to solve this situation. You and I will have mortal combat. If I win, your beasts all leave without causing a problem. If you win, my hares leave the mountain."

Frogsbane considered the request, uncertain until Fernbar played his trump card.

"Obviously, if you think you're not up to it, you could just run away with your tail between your legs. Personally, I wouldn't fight for a beast who couldn't trust his own skill. Don't expect your hordebeasts to fight all your battles for you."

A defiant shout rang out from the horde in reply. If their leader didn't think he could win, they weren't going to fight either.

Fernbar smiled in satisfaction as Frogsbane was forced to accept his proposal. The horde leader had one thing to add, however.

"If we fight, we fight now. Come out of your mountain, badger, and we'll see how fierce you really are."

Fernbar nodded his striped head, though the beast on shore wouldn't be able to see it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Asher gave Flavian a concerned look.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I've heard badgers can be rather large beasts."

Flavian nodded vigorously.

"I say, stop worrying over nothing, wot! I'll be fine. Size makes one clumsy. Besides, I've got it all planned out. I'll be jolly spiffen."

Moses lifted an eyebrow at the hare.

"I'm sure you will be, just don't take any risks. I want you back at the ships, alive, by tomorrow."

Flavian looked affronted.

"What do you mean, 'don't take any risks'? Risk is what makes it fun, wot!"

Asher drew breath to answer but stopped as they heard a scraping sound and a large boulder moved from the mountain, revealing a tunnel that the badger lord and two hares emerged from, before the badger moved the boulder back in place.

"Come forward and fight."

The badger advanced down the beach, drawing his sword and holding it loosely in his right paw.

Flavian obeyed, drawing his own blade as he stepped forward to meet the great striped ruler of Salamandastron.

Fernbar swung his sword with ease, changing the curving arc to a lightning fast thrust as he stepped into the blow, making sure it didn't send him off balance.

His opponent jumped backwards, the tip of Fernbar's sword drawing a small amount of blood.

Sucking in a sharp breath, the enemy commander lept forward, unleashing a barrage of blows on the badger, who parried each one, retreating slowly under the onslaught.

Seeing a gap, Fernbar took it, switching paws and sending his sword in a curving arc at the opponent's left side.

The beast managed to deflect the blade slightly but the force and strength behind the badger's sword still carried it toward its general target, slicing through the chainmail and knocking the enemy to the side, gasping for air as blood flowed freely from the fresh wound.

Fernbar raised his sword for the killing blow, the bloodwrath surging through his veins, blocking out all background noise as he focused on his enemy, the other creature closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"I think I prefer using imaginary swords, sah. They tend to hurt less when you get killed, wot."

Fernbar continued, the bloodwrath raging through his veins and his sword beginning its decent when he was knocked to the side, the sword taken from his grasp as he was pinned down under the two hares that had accompanied him out of the mountain.

"Sah, something's wrong."

Fernbar pushed the two hares off, rising to his paws again as he looked for his sword.

"Indeed. You two just lost my sword."

A slightly quavering voice answered him.

"I say, sah, that's probably a good thing. I think I'm a bit out of practice, wot."

Fernbar's head snapped up and he gave his opponent a closer look, slowly dropping to the ground, resting his head in his paws as he realised what he'd done.

"I say, you have a lot to explain, Flavian Lemongrass. Jolly bad form, wot!"

Flavian groaned in response to Barkwood's proclamation.

"I know; dishes duty. If'n y' don't mind, marm, I'll put it off till I can move comfortable like. As it is, I don't think I'd be able to wash bally dishes if I wanted to, wot!"

Fernbar finally rose and approached the hare, examining the wound as best he could around the chainmail.

"Permission granted. Fastleg, go get some medical supplies. I assume that bunch isn't going to cause any trouble?"

Flavian winced.

"Not for you, sah. I'll introduce you properly later on. In the meantime, these are the Sea Sanctions, a jolly group of perilous beasts if I ever saw one, wot!"

Fernbar nodded and gently scooped Flavian into his arms, heading for the mountain.

"Good to know. Quiet now. Save your energy for staying alive."

Asher led the crews back to their camp, returning to the mountain with Moses, Sornah and Scavatore to check on Flavian's progress.

They were allowed entrance into the mountain but informed that Flavian was asleep and wouldn't be disturbed and that Lord Fernbar wanted to speak with them.

Moses nudged Scavatore as he stared, open mouthed, at the maze of tunnels and chambers.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it? Do you think moles could build something like this?"

Scavatore shook his head, closing his mouth.

"Burr nay, zurr. Even Molers cudn't dig this much. Oi thinking et be 'ere naturly."

Asher made eye contact with the chatting creatures, shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"Shh. Just wait till we know what we're up against."

Moses nodded, seeing the sense behind his brother's words.

"Fair enough. Do we have a plan in case things go wrong?"

Asher smiled grimly, his eyes not showing any emotion as he replied.

"Yes. Plan B is to escape out the window. I brought some rope."

Moses looked slightly pale at the idea, remembering how high up the huge window was from the ground.

"Can't we just go back the way we came?"

Asher shook his head, gesturing to the tunnels they were traversing.

"Not a chance. We'd be lost before we got anywhere near the main gates and there are plenty of hares to put a stop to our retreat."

Sornah laid a paw on the left shoulder of each mouse, coming to a stop behind their guide.

"We've arrived. Let the badger start the conversation. We'll react accordingly."

Moses and Asher returned each other's gaze, their eyes saying all that needed to be said before Asher turned to the lanky hare, nodding firmly.

"We're ready to meet the badger."

Fernbar looked the beasts over carefully, sensing their trepidation as he evaluated them, fully aware that he had complete power in this circumstance.

Two mice, a mole and an otter.

Fernbar continued to study them in silence, curious to know how much patience they had and if they would choose to use it.

The two mice were identical, each wearing the same plain, cream coloured tunics, thick reed belts and empty scabbards. The only discernable difference was the triangle head scarves, one dark green and the other red.

The otter wore a larger version of the cream tunic and belt, though the latter didn't support any scabbards. Fernbar guessed the otter used a sling and javelin, both of which would have been taken off him before he came into the mountain. His head scarf was a very pale blue in colour, with green stitching at the edges.

The mole was what drew Fernbar's attention. He wore the same clothes as the others, with a pink head scarf, but his fur had a white mark on the left paw, mostly hidden beneath a grass bracelet.

Fernbar stopped and turned to the mole, gesturing to the sign.

"Flavian has the same mark. What does it mean?"

The mole put his paw behind his back, hoping the badger would forget about it.

"How is Flavian, lord?"

Lord Fernbar narrowed his eyes, leaning close to the beast as he answered in a low voice.

"He is doing better than you will be if you don't answer my question."

The mole gulped and hurried to answer.

"The mark was put there to remind us that we are slaves and that we will never be free beasts again."

Fernbar stood straight, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Flavian is not a slave! I have said so and nobeast will dare defy me!"

The mice both covered their ears, wincing at the booming roar, while the mole ducked low as if to go under it. The otter blinked, shaking his head to clear it.

"No, he's not a slave anymore and never will be one again. On the other paw, he's not truly free either. Much as he tries to hide it, the memories still haunt him and a beast cannot be free and have fear at the same time."

Lord Fernbar turned to the creature, seeing past the calm façade the sea otter wore.

"You, also, are a slave."

The otter shook his head, meeting the badger's gaze confidently.

"No. I and my brothers, are free beasts. It is not fear that I try, apparently unsuccessfully, to conceal, but hatred for the beasts that planted the fear my comrades experience."

Fernbar nodded, understanding now.

"I, too, have this hatred for the ones who have hurt my friends and followers. It is a very foolish thing to disguise oneself as a Badger Lord's enemies. Where are these brothers you speak of?"

The otter chuckled, gesturing to the two mice.

"Right here."

Fernbar studied the mice with new curiosity.

"Ah, I sense a story. Perhaps another time. For now, you must excuse me. I need to return to my patient."

The mouse with the red cap looked surprised.

"You're a healer?"

Fernbar nodded his striped head, removing his forging apron.

"Yes, when I need to be, though I normally have other duties and so leave the healing to others. Now go. I can tell you want to see Flavian but he needs his rest. I will call you if he wakes of his own accord."

The otter bowed and led the way out, his mice brothers following him and the mole.

Fernbar washed his paws with the water from a clay pot and went into the adjoining chamber, still thinking over the recent conversation as he tended to the hare.

Asher grinned up at his brother as they followed the hare downwards through the winding tunnels.

"That was well done, Sorn. If it weren't for your face, you could become a diplomat."

Sornah shoved his brother's shoulder playfully, making sure he didn't get too enthusiastic in his shoving.

"Thanks. I don't think it helped, having you there to annoy the badger with your very presence. I can understand why fish wouldn't want to eat you."

Moses shook his head sternly at the pair.

"Cease this nonsense and stop talking altogether. The smell of your breath would turn a sunset sour."

Asher and Sornah responded in unison.

"Only if the smell of you didn't accomplish the task first."

Scavatore shook his digging claws at the laughing brothers.

"Hurr, hurr! You'm be gurt silling beasters. Calm you'm selfs and pay 'tenshun where ee going. Oi wuldn't be wanting to get lost in this gurt mounting."

Their hare guide looked affronted by the comment.

"Oh, I say, ole chap! Jolly rude of you, implying that I'd get lost in my own home, wot! Huh, the very thought of it is insulting, wot wot! I say, this place looks unfamiliar. Where are we?"

Asher grinned at the hare.

"Sorry. We weren't doubting your abilities in the slightest. As to where we are, I would guess somewhere near the kitchens, judging by the smell."

The hare waggled his ears in reply, also sniffing the air.

"I say, apple and bally mint pie for supper! Delicious, wot!"

Scavatore also tested the air and looked horrified, starting in the direction of the smell.

"Burr, oi daon't loik ee smell o' this. They'm forgotting ee leming juicer."

"I say, lemon juice with apple and mint sounds jolly spiffen, wot!"

"Gurr, loim juicer too fer ee best poi."

The mole arrived at the kitchen and approached the head cook, who was stirring some apple in a pot.

"Bo urr, do ee be 'aving sum loim and leming juicers? They'm make ee best h'apple poi."

The cook turned, frowning at the mole as he struggled to figure out where he came from and who he was.

"Jolly rude of you, wot! Bursting into a chap's kitchen and telling him how to make his pie! Lemon juice indeed! Hey, what're you bally doing?"

Scavatore made an impatient shooing gesture with his digging claws.

"Gurr, oi taken ee care of et. You'm foind ee leming an' loim juicers. Oi fix ee proglum. Hurry afore it bee too late."

The cook, too stunned for words by the fact that another beast had dared enter his kitchen and tell him what to do, complied, fetching a lemon and two small limes from the larder.

Scavatore took the items and the kitchen knife from a nearby cook who was preparing a salad and sliced the fruits in half, then handed the knife back to the startled cook and carried on with his mission, explaining what he was doing to the head chef.

"See, oi rimove ee seeds from ee leming an' loim and squeeze ee juicer in ee pot. Stir et on'y few secingds, then take ee pot offen ee stove. Veery imporktant, noat leev ee pot too long. On'y add fresh minting leeves when ee mix'ure culd. Put in ee poi and cook et. Easy."

The head cook nodded dumbly and resumed making his pie, now slightly modified.

Scavatore watched for a few seconds, then had to interrupt again as he saw the cook rolling the pastry wrong.

"Gurr, that way make ee paesktree droi. Ee need to roller et ing layers, loik this."

Scavatore demonstrated spreading a small amount of pastry down and rolling it flat, then adding more and rolling it in the same way, adding honey water in between each layer to 'be making et tasting noice'.

Satisfied that the cook had the idea, the cheerful mole watched for a while, then moved on to the other cooks in the kitchen, correcting techniques here, adding ingredients there, always keeping up a patient flow of instructions to the hares.

Asher returned to his brothers, shaking his head in amused despair.

"We may have lost another captain to Salamandastron. Scavatore looks very content in there and I think the cooks appreciate his help, as will everybeast else when they get to taste it."

Moses chuckled.

"Our friend never could resist the call of the kitchen, could he? Now, let's continue exploring. Scavatore won't miss us until dinner time."

**So there you have it, chaps and chapesses! Spiffin' weeze, wot! Don't ask me why I'm doin' my bally author's note like this, ole lad. Just felt like it, y'know, wot wot!**

**Ahem, yes. Sorry 'bout that. Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks to all you delightful beasts who have read this fanfic and extra gratitude to those of you who've reviewed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everybeast!  
June is now complete and things should be back to normal. (Not that my updating schedule had much normalcy anyway)  
Also, not really sure what happened to the squiggle things in the last chapter. I'll get 'round to fixing it later.**

Lord Fernbar again wiped his patient's forehead with a cloth, still berating himself for his actions.

If he hadn't been so impulsive, none of this would have happened. If he had just looked more closely at the creatures approaching his mountain before rushing in to fight them, everybeast would now be healthy and they would have had a happy reunion.

Fernbar pushed the thoughts away, a determined frown on his face as he looked at the young hare that had worked its way into his heart.

There was no use crying over spilt tea. Nobeast can change the past. However, Lord Fernbar determined, he would shape the future, and make sure it didn't involve a funeral for the young creature in his care.

Flavian struggled in his sleep, lips pressed together firmly as he turned his head away, grunting in pain whenever he disturbed his wound.

Fernbar sighed and leaned over the hare, placing a paw on each shoulder and holding him down until his breathing calmed and he lay still once more.

The great badger reclaimed his seat and laid his striped head in his paws, returning to his thoughts.

The wound, thank the seasons, hadn't gone too deep and normally the Lord of Salamandastron would be satisfied and confident that the patient would come through.

However, Flavian, with all his imaginary battles, was in more danger than Lord Fernbar wanted to think about.

If he couldn't keep him placid, there was a high chance he wouldn't recover. Not only was there the possibility of reopening the wound but, if he kept panicking, the stress would take the body's attention away from the healing process.

Fernbar rose from his chair and walked to the window, his eyes seeing nothing as he searched his mind and heart for the answer to his problems. Somewhere, he could feel, there was a solution; the trouble was finding it.

Shaking his head, he moved back to the hare's bedside and sat down, laying his weary head on the soft mattress for just a second and closing his eyes, drawing the second out a bit longer until his breathing became even and he slipped quietly into the world of sleep.

_Lord Fernbar stood on the beach, watching the ship sail away until it disappeared over the horizon, his heart throbbing as he lost sight of the cheerful hare, now healthy and well, fully recovered from the wound and determined to go with his new friends._

_Fernbar wanted, with every fibre of his being, to say no. To forbid the hare from leaving the mountain he'd disappeared from all those years ago.  
But something stopped him, something the badger lord couldn't lay a claw on._

_He remembered his younger days, before he'd arrived at Salamandastron. He'd had many good times while traveling. Meeting new friends, finding patches of wild strawberries and taking a break to make sure they didn't go to waste,  
experiencing the world and what it had to offer, good and bad._

_He'd fought many times during his journey, defending the helpless, avenging the dead and keeping himself alive._

_He'd earned two names: Fernbar the Fierce and Fernbar the Faithful._

_Both names suited him well, each portraying what Fernbar stood for, who he was and why he was there._

_When he'd gotten to the mountain, he'd taken on a new name: Lord Fernbar of Salamandastron, protector of the shores._

_He took his role seriously and learned a new way of life as he made decisions and found his judgment was respected. He strove to be worthy of the respect and loyalty of the beasts under his command, and so grew and developed._

_He still understood the desire to travel, though. Even with the responsibility of the fiery mountain to care for, he still felt the urge to wander and discover, to never rest in the same place twice and to be on the move. It wasn't often that he felt the desire but it still happened and he understood where the young hare was coming from when he allowed him to leave._

_Understanding didn't lessen the pain of parting, however. His mind had gone back to the day he'd watched Barkwood and Fastleg return home without his young friend and reported that he'd been taken by searats._

_He had asked Flavian what would happen if it happened again. If he didn't return._

_The irrepressible hare had shrugged, hugging the Badger Lord again._

_"I say, sah! Don't worry 'bout that. If I kick the bucket, we'll see each other again in jolly ole Dark Forest. Just a minor delay is all. Nothin' to worry y'pretty striped head about, wot!"_

_Fernbar finally turned away from the sea, making his way slowly into  
Salamandastron feeling as if he'd just aged a dozen seasons._

_He couldn't resist a chuckle as he made his way up to the forge room, his steps lighter._

_"Huh, pretty striped head indeed! Little rascal!"_

"I say, sah! It's good to see you all cheerful again! I always said a good nap did a beast good, wot wot!"

Fernbar jerked upright, instantly awake as he recognised Flavian's voice, his mouth saying the first thing that popped into his tired mind.

"You're awake!"

Flavian looked amused.

"Congratulations, sah! I've been awake for a bally while now, and been jolly hungry too, wot!"

Fernbar shook his head at his own comment.

"When is a hare not hungry? I'll order some food up from the kitchen. How're you feeling? Besides hungry."

Flavian shrugged unconcernedly, then winced and went on, ignoring the pain his movement had caused.

"Jolly spiffen, wot! Fit as a fiddle and livelier than a leveret. Now, about that food…"

Fernbar shook his head at the hare's none-too-subtle hint.

"I'll go get it. Don't get out of the bed."

Flavian nodded vigorously as he watched the badger depart.

"Of course not, sah!"

Fernbar traced his way through the tunnels and corridors of Salamandastron till he reached the kitchen.

Waiting until one of the cooks had a moment to spare, he watched the busy scene with a contented expression, slightly surprised to see the mole also present, an apron over his cream tunic and a wooden ladle in his paw as he directed all the other cooks, calling across the room in his quaint dialect to put some specific spice in one dish or a bit more honey in a salad dressing as he mixed a bowl of something with his ladle.

Finally a young hare noticed him and jumped to attention, saluting with her floury paws.

"What can I do for you, Sah?"

Fernbar nodded his head at the haremaid, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"No need to stand at attention, Amy. This isn't anything official. I just want a large tray of food, please."

Amy nodded vigorously, bustling to fulfil the Lord's request.

"Of course, sah! Right away, sah! It may take a while or so. Would you like me to deliver it to your chambers?"

Fernbar considered the offer, then shook his head.

"No, I'll wait for it. I'd like a word with the mole, can you ask him to come over here, please?"

"Of course, sah! I'll just fetch Mister Scavatore."

Amy hurried to the mole's side and caught his attention, gesturing to the kitchen entrance.

Scavatore looked curious as he ambled up to the badger, bobbing his head respectfully.

"Bo urr, what you'm wanting to speak about?"

Fernbar bobbed his head also.

"Flavian's woken up. He's hungry so I came to get him some food."

"Hurr hurr, Flaveeing's always hungree, oi thinks."

Fernbar chuckled.

"Most hares are. Where are your friends?"

"Gurr, that be ee gudd questing. Oi be thinking they'm weint offen to explore ee mounting."

Fernbar nodded in recognition.

"I suspected as much. I'll send somebody to find them on my way back to the forge room. Do you want to come?"

"Hurr, Oi waas hopering you'm wud ask that. Oi wud be gurtly pleesed to cum, zurr."

Fernbar nodded, then pointed to Amy as she approached, staggering under the weight of her burden.

"Never ask a hare for a large portion of food." Fernbar advised, moving forward to relieve the haremaid of her platter.

"Thank you, Amy. This looks wonderful."

The hare glowed from the praise as she stood at attention again.

"I hope it's not too jolly small, sah. That was the biggest tray I could find. Do you need anything else?"

Fernbar nodded his head toward an empty tea trolley.

"One of those might be useful."

"Of course, sah. Enjoy the food."

Amy positioned a tea trolley under the tray and the badger lord set it down carefully.

"Thank you. Have a good afternoon."

Fernbar led the way up the tunnels, Scavatore following as they took a more populated route than Fernbar had on the way down.

"Ah, Stamper! Just the hare I wanted to see! Would you please find Torndash for me? He's taken some guests for a tour of the mountain. Tell them I want to see them in the forge room."

Stamper saluted smartly, coming to attention as he did so, replying and then running off to carry out the order.

"Yes, sah!"

Fernbar continued up the path, sending another young hare in search of Barkwood and Fastleg.

Scavatore followed, impressed that the badger knew the names of all his mountain hares.

That, the mole decided, was one of the markings of a good leader.

Fernbar pushed the door open and pulled the tea trolley in behind him, frowning as he noticed the bed was empty and his patient was gazing out the window.

"Flavian, what part of 'don't get out of bed' do you not understand?"

The hare started in surprise, a mischievous look on his face as he replied.

"I understand that sentence perfectly, sah! 'Do get out of bed' is a very simple command and I wouldn't dare disobey."

Fernbar sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I see. It must be the 'n apostrophe t' part you don't understand. Come eat your food before it goes cold."

Flavian carefully shifted his weight from the windowsill onto his paws and walked slowly back to his bed.

"I say, sah, it smells jolly delicious, wot! Want to help me eat it?"

Fernbar's eyes twinkled as he helped himself to a scone.

"Good. I wouldn't want a jolly ole beast starvin' on my watch, wot! You have somethin' to bally eat too, Scavatore. I say, what've you done to Asher, Moses and Sornah?" Flavian took a huge bite of the pastie he was holding, gesturing to the tray with the rest of the pastry.

Scavatore raised his claws in protest.

"Burr, io'm be foine, thank ee. Oi bain't knowing weer t'other captings gotten to."

Fernbar smiled at the mole, shaking his head in a warning that was too late as

Flavian twitched his ears back and launched into his reply.

"That wasn't a jolly suggestion, wot! I won't have a bally beast starving when I'm around to feed them. Jolly rude of you, refusing a chap's kind offer of nourishment! If'n y'don't want any bally grub, you shouldn't 'ave looked so hungry, wot!"

Fernbar leaned close to the mole.

"Just eat something. It's the only way to get him to be quiet."

Scavatore glanced at Flavian as he drew breath for another tirade and quickly picked up a turnover, taking a bite before the hare could continue.

"Bo urr, oi'm be loiking this'n."

Flavian looked suspiciously at the mole, then shrugged and returned to his happy self.

"I say, jolly good food, sah! I don't remember it tasting this scrumpiballyicious; did you get a new cook?"

Fernbar reached for another scone, nodding his agreement.

"No new cooks but you're right, this does taste different. It has a lemony taste."

Scavatore blushed, taking another bite of the creamy mushroom turnover and turning away slightly.

He was saved from a reply by a firm knock on the door and the solid oak being pushed open, revealing Barkwood and Fastleg.

"Sorry to interrupt, sah. You sent for us?"

Lord Fernbar nodded, rising to his paws and indicating the newly vacated seat.

"Yes, take a seat and help yourself to some refreshments."

Barkwood bowed to the badger lord.

"I think I might stay standing, if y' don't mind, sah. My legs could really do with the exercise."

Fastleg agreed and added.

"I say, that food smells jolly delicious, wot!"

Fernbar smiled as he resumed his seat, gesturing at the laden tea trolley.

"As I said, help yourselves."

The two hares joined Flavian in the competition to see who could eat the most, the three of them quickly emptying the trolley and cleaning up the crumbs.

Flavian leaned back on his pillows, letting out a soft burp in appreciation.

"That was a nice little snack, sah! It should keep us going till tea time. Now, what are you calling all these beasts here for?"

As he asked the question, Moses, Asher and Sornah slipped through the open door, followed by a very curious Torndash.

"How's the side, Flavian?"

Flavian twitched his nose unconcernedly in reply to Sornah's question.

"It's absoballyutely fine, wot! I should be in ship shape by tomorrow afternoon."

Fernbar snorted and muttered under his breath before replying aloud.

"No, it'll take at least seven days before you're fit to leave this room, an entire moon before you can leave the mountain."

Flavian drew breath to protest but Asher stopped him with a raised paw.

"Flavian, don't argue with a badger lord. They have sharp swords and are prone to be taken by the bloodwrath when annoyed."

Flavian grumbled for a while before accepting the command.

"Yes, Captain. I still say-"

"Don't." Moses interrupted firmly.

Flavian frowned deeply but didn't otherwise reply, not missing the smile that passed between Lord Fernbar and the two mouse captains.

"Thank you. I've been trying to tell him that all his life."

Asher nodded at the big badger.

"Sometimes, these things are best received coming from a friend and commander, rather than a parent."

Fernbar frowned thoughtfully, glancing at the injured hare and nodding slowly.

"That is true."

**So, that's about it, folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and **_**do**_** feel free to leave a review. I mostly leave the biting to my faithful Henchman.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Everybeast!  
So, it's been a little while since I last updated this. *glances at the date with a tinge of guilt* In my defense... Yeah, nah. I can't really say anything in my defense. Sorry. I will try not to let it sit for so long in the future.**

**Sebias of Redwall: First off, thanks for the reviews. That's quite a few. *snatches random theory and studies it* Ooooh, fascinating! Obviously, I'm not going to tell you whether or not you're correct, but it's definitely interesting. Nah, killing all of the characters off is a Sebias trick. I like to think that I'm not that cruel.**

**Ugh! *facepaw* Stupid line break. For some strange reason, ff.n doesn't want me to edit that. Beasts will just need to be confused for a couple of seconds.**

**Yeah, he was a bit out of shape. It may not have been the best idea to fight a badger lord like that, but you only live once and all that, hey? *facepaw again* Yes, thanks. That one should also get fixed. Oi! You can't just keep theories secret! Gimme, gimme! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Also, that wasn't Flavian, from memory. (Is that another mistake)**

**SEBIAS, stop biting my readers! Bad, bad henchbeast! Yeah, it wasn't really Fernbar's fault, but he's blaming himself anyway, like the bean that he is.**

**Anyway, with that taken care of, the chapter:**

Time passed slowly for Flavian, each day seeming to take longer than the last. He was back at his home after so many seasons away from the huge mountain. All he wanted to do was explore and become reacquainted with all the places and friends that he had loved and missed, but no, he was forced to stay in bed for an entire ses'night while Lord Fernbar tended to him.

It wasn't the Badger Lord he objected to, it was the never-ending boredom and mind numbing quiet and tranquility.

Having spent the last five and a half seasons on board ship, with the constant creaking of ropes or lapping waves and busy beasts, he found it disconcerting to be in a place so inactive.

At least one of the _Sea Sanction_ captains came to visit each day, bringing news of what was happening with the crews and how they were all faring, providing a small amount of relief from the mundane recovery process.

Lord Fernbar was also grateful for the dedication, taking the opportunity to get some fresh air and clear his head of Flavian's constant chatter. The young hare wasn't the only one looking forward to his release.

On the fifth day, Fernbar smiled at his patient as he finished dressing his wound.

"I can't take any more of your pleading. You're free to wander the mountain, as long as you let me check on your progress every morning and evening."

Flavian let out a gleeful shout and threw his paws around the badger's neck.

"I say, sah, jolly good show, wot! I've always known you were a kind beast."

Fernbar lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you said I was cruel and uncaring?"

"Ah, pish-tush, sah. I didn't really mean that and you know it, wot, wot!"

Fernbar laid his head in his paws and sighed exaggeratedly.

"I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea. Maybe you need a bit longer in bed after all."

Flavian departed hastily, calling back to the badger lord as he went.

"I'm fine, sah. Ta ta for now."

Fernbar chuckled quietly as he stood up and began to restore his bedchamber to order. It had been a long five days. Thank the seasons it was over.

Asher winced as Fayah tugged on his paw even harder, urging him to greater speed.

"Come on, Uncle Mosher! We gonna go see Uncle Scafator an' Uncle Flavourin."

Asher grinned down at his niece, sweeping her into his arms and running up the sand dune.

"Mwahahahahaaa! I'm a big bad searat and I'm going to eat you all up! Yum, yum, yum!"

Fayah squirmed with laughter, struggling free of her uncle's grip and running away from him, still shrieking her enjoyment as she slipped in the sand and hurried to escape her pursuer.

Moses came out of his tent and noticed the two playing.

"Don't run in a straight line, Fayah! Keep changing direction and it will be harder for Asher to catch you."

Fayah did so, zigzagging her way up the sand dune with Asher hot on her paws, soon becoming hotter as she gained ground against him.

Arriving at the top, Fayah halted abruptly, staring at the view below with awe and neatly sidestepping Asher as he came panting into range.

The mouse, finding himself off balance and seeing another opportunity to make the otter pup laugh, gave an anguished cry and tumbled down the slope, smiling in satisfaction when he heard Fayah's laughter ring out across the beach.

"Uncle Mosher, you fell down! Were you killed?"

Asher arrived at the bottom and stood up, smiling reassurance to the waiting ottermaid.

"I'm fine. You should try it."

Fayah looked uncertain for a second, then grinned broadly and flopped onto her tummy, gathering plenty of speed as her slick, chubby body skimmed down the hill.

"Let's go see Cap'n Flavourin now."

Asher took the maid's paw and they began walking along the shore, uncle telling niece stories about brave deeds done by otters in the past.

"Was one of the ones that died in that battle Nuncle Deevon?"

Asher looked surprised, thinking the otter would have been too young to remember her father's friend.

"Yes, Deevon died in that battle. He didn't come on the ships with us, he stayed behind to protect the tribe. When we came back, he'd already been injured and was behind our lines, out of the fight."

Fayah looked up at her uncle, a sad expression on her young face.

"Did he die of the injuries?"

Asher shook his head firmly, closing his eyes tight to ward off his emotion.

"No, he would have been fine. A group of ten or so vermin got behind our group and snuck up on their rear. One of them was about to shoot your father when Deevon picked up his sword again and attacked the flanking party. He managed to take all ten of them down but the injuries he sustained in the process killed him shortly after."

Fayah stopped, her face anguished.

"Why are we still happy, when so many of our friends have died? Shouldn't we be sad?"

Asher paused and looked back at his niece.

"Well, no. Our friends like seeing us happy, even when they're not here anymore. If we were sad all the time, they would be sad too."

Fayah frowned thoughtfully, her mind working over all that Asher had said.

"I think Nuncle Deevon would want us to be happy all the time."

Coming to the cheerful conclusion of the conversation, Fayah skipped forward again, taking her uncle's paw and gesturing to the looming mountain ahead of them.

"That's a big land wave. Did a storm make it?"

Asher chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, that's called a mountain. I don't know how it was made. Maybe it's always been there."

Fayah giggled, jogging to keep up with the mouse's long strides.

"You're silly, Uncle Mosher. Land waves have to be made by something."

Asher watched his niece carefully as they entered the main gates of Salamandastron.

The young otter stared, wide eyed, at everything, her mouth open in a delighted smile as she tugged to get free of Asher's grip.

"It's got holes, Uncle Mosher! Like a bee house! Did a storm make that tree, Uncle Mosher?"

Asher shook his head.

"No, the storm didn't make the tree."

Fayah frowned, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out the problem.

"Then what did make the tree?"

Asher shrugged.

"It grew there, from a little, tiny seed."

"What made the seed? Was it the same storm that made the big land wave?"

Asher chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, the same storm."

"What was the storm's name, Uncle Mosher?"

"I don't know. What do you think the storm's name was?"

"I think it was called… Teea."

"That's a good name for a storm. Should we go find Captain Flavian now?"

"Yeah, let's fine Cap'n Flavourin."

Asher knocked on the forge room door with his free paw, waiting patiently until Lord Fernbar's friendly form appeared.

"Good day, Sire. I trust you and your patient are well?"

The badger lord nodded, the shadow of a smile touching his lips.

"Yes, remarkably well. In fact, Flavian is currently exploring the mountain, having been released from his torture. Now, who's this fearsome looking warrior?"

Asher smiled as Fayah stood straighter, holding her head high as she was introduced.

"This is Lady Fayah Sornahsdatter, a valued commander in the _Sea Sanction_ fleet. Lady Fayah, please meet Lord Fernbar."

Fayah saluted smartly, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Uncle Lord Fernbar, is your white bit soft?"

Lord Fernbar looked slightly taken aback, first by the addition of 'uncle' at the beginning of his name and then by the unexpected question.

"Yes, I suppose so. Why?"

Fayah's face lit up in a smile, her eyes shining brightly.

"It looks like fluff on the water. Can I stroke it?"

Lord Fernbar looked slightly uncomfortable as he obliged and bent low enough for the otter pup to stroke his head.

"Wow, that's really soft, Uncle Lord Fernbar. Do you want to come with us to find Uncle Cap'n Flavourin?"

Lord Fernbar stood erect again and took the ottermaid's other paw.

"I'd love to come with you to find Uncle Captain Flavourin."

They found Flavian in deep conversation with a small group of leverets, one of which was telling their new companion the story of an event that had happened a few days ago, while the others interrupted to add or change details.

"And then I ran away as fast as I could with the trolley and-"

"No, I was pushing the trolley!"

"Oh, Sarah was pushing the trolley as fast as she could and all of us were running away too and then we stopped in our secret office and ate it while Seth and Tina gave their reports."

Flavian smiled at the youngsters.

"I say, that was a jolly good story. Do you want me to tell one?"

His suggestion was greeted with a chorus of approval and the young hares seated themselves on the ground to listen.

"Once upon a time, long before you were born, there was a huge storm that would have almost destroyed Salamandastron. The rain pounded on the mountain like enemy soldiers and the wind slammed against it like a battering ram! The storm went on for days, everybeast taking shelter in the great hall, listening to the roar and fury of Fate."

"I thought fate was a good guy."

Flavian's eyes shone as he answered the question, his voice low to communicate the seriousness of what he was talking about.

"Fate is often portrayed as being good. Her fortune always appreciated by every beast she gives it to. However, Fate is a fickle thing. One moment, she's given you all you ever wanted, the next she's taken it away and you're in a worse situation than before. If Fate had her way, she would see every beast suffering in misery."

"But every beast isn't suffering in misery, Uncle Flavourin. What is stopping Fate from making us sad?"

Flavian smiled at Fayah, noticing the young ottermaid and her companions for the first time.

"Greetings, sah. That's true, we are happy so there must be something that stops Fate having what she wants. I don't know what it is but I know it's real. Anyway, back to the story.

"On the fifth day, the storm grew even more powerful, the waves crashing onto the beach and the wind redoubling its efforts to lay the mountain, shattered, on the shore.

"Finally, the Badger Lord decided something must be done. Going up to the forge room, he went to his window and bellowed his command to the storm outside, his voice so loud that it drowned out the wind and rain. When he got back to the hall, the storm had stopped and everything was still."

The hares sat solemnly, waiting for the storyteller to carry on. Unfortunately, Flavian stood up and nodded deeply to his companions.

"What do you think? Good story, wot! I enjoyed your one too. I've got t' go now, see you tomorrow, wot wot!"

The leverets sighed and rose to their paws, thanking Flavian politely and scampering off to find a new adventure.

Asher and Flavian clasped paws briefly in greeting, the mouse smiling as he gestured to his niece.

"Fayah's been wanting to come see you ever since you got here. How's the side?"

"Jolly good, wot! I- Trevor!"

Flavian ran into the tunnel and tackled his friend from behind, laughing in delight.

"I say, good to see you, wot!"

Trevor grinned as he leaned on his struggling friend, his forepaw across the other hare's chest.

"Still haven't improved your bally wrestling skills, I see. How's life been?"

Flavian went silent for a while before replying.

"It's been fine for the past season."

Trevor looked concerned as he stood up and helped his friend back onto his paws.

"You were away for almost six seasons. What happened?"

Flavian stood with his feet apart and his paws behind his back.

"A lot happened, and not much. I'd really rather not talk about it."

Trevor nodded, not understanding but willing to let his friend talk about it in his own time, whenever that may be.

"Alright. Now, who are these handsome creatures?"

Flavian returned to his usual, cheerful self.

"Asher, please meet Trevor. Trevor, this is Captain Asher."

Asher rolled his eyes at Flavian and held out his paw.

"You can just call me Asher. Captain is only for when I'm aboard ship."

Trevor shook the mouse's offered limb firmly.

"Well met, I'm sure. Who's this little lady?"

Asher smiled.

"This is my niece, Lady Fayah."

Trevor looked intrigued as he shook the ottermaid's tiny paw.

"A mouse is uncle to an otter. Interesting. I assume there's a story behind this?"

Asher nodded, gesturing to Flavian.

"Yes, Flavian will, no doubt, tell it after lunch. It is one of his favourites."

Trevor grinned, rubbing his paws in anticipation.

"It's been a while since I heard one of Flavian's stories. I can't wait."

**Thanks for reading, to anybeast that has. Feel free to review. (I'll try to keep Sebias from biting. Silly beast didn't tell me he was so hungry) Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everybeast!**

**Sebias of Redwall... (with a capital Zed) It's spelled Flavian, with a v. Yeah. It is, one could say, the point of this story, so it may be mentioned once or twice.  
Sebias, you are a GENIUS. Thank you. I will fix that as soon as possible. (I don't know what ff.n has against squiggly lines, though)  
Ah, the name. It merely means 'the daughter of Sornah'. Not sure why they shorten it to datter, but they do.  
Yes, very much so. Ties in with all the Fate stuff. That is a shame that it is relatable for you. I was really hoping it wouldn't be, but I'm glad to know it's accurate.  
Small children are wonderful, are they not?**

**AnonymousPurpleNoonvaler... They may or may not get married. It will remain to be seen. Thanks for your review anway, though! It certainly made me smile and I will most certainly consider your suggestions.**

Dinner that night was a merry affair, Master Scavatore - as he was now called by all the kitchen staff, with not a small degree of awe - having made a huge cake to celebrate the occasion, along with a number of the standard mole masterpieces; Deeper 'n ever turnip 'n' tater 'n' beetroot pies.

Apparently, hares appreciated a good cook almost as much as they appreciated the food he made. Scavatore had been asked to stay on at Salamandastron for the winter by several beasts and he could hardly refuse, especially because it gave him access to a proper kitchen.

Now the cheerful mole ruled the kitchen with a wooden ladle, taking part in the fun as he mixed ingredients and flavours to create works of art, both in looks and taste.

This day was no different, the table was laden with mouth-watering pastries, stews, breads and salads, all of which were arranged to look almost as amazing as they tasted.

Lined up on a bench in the kitchen, the sweet puddings were waiting ready for the savory course to be finished, including berry sauces and nut creams to go on top of the cakes, crumbles, slices, desserts and fruit.

Master Scavatore banged his ladle on a nearby bowl to get everybeasts' attention, calling order to the room before gesturing for Lord Fernbar to say grace.

"Fate and seasons', gratitude,  
for hearts with love and minds so shrewd.  
Help us heed and keep your laws.  
Let us have kind, helpful paws,  
and cease salivating 'round the jaws."

The Badger Lord sat down again and everybeast dug in with considerable gusto, the happy chatter diminishing in volume as most of the beasts present began to eat.

The dining hall was crowded with both the resident hares and the _Sea Sanction_ crews, all mingling with each other and getting to know each other as they enjoyed their meal.

Lord Fernbar had insisted on the _Sea Sanctions_ coming and staying at Salamandastron during the winter, pointing out that the mountain had plenty of room and it had been a bountiful harvest that year. When he saw that Ruth was still reluctant to agree, he'd played his trump card.

"Your cook has taken up residence here and I don't think he plans on walking up the beach every day to prepare your meals. Unless you want to miss out on Scavatore's cooking, I suggest you pay heed to my offer."

Ruth hadn't been able to contradict the badger and so the ships had all been beached above the high tideline and secured while their crews had moved into the mountain, finding the new accommodations a lot more satisfactory than their previous ones.

Now everybeast was eating and laughing as if they had been together forever as cellarbeasts served drinks and kitchen staff brought out more food as it was needed.

Eventually, the savory dishes were cleared away and the pudding was revealed, earning everybeasts' full attention as they dug in.

After dessert, tables were shifted to clear room for entertainment and the younger beasts got up to perform, wrestling, sword fighting and dancing energetically.

Fayah joined in, her forehead creased in a frown of concentration as she wrestled with a young hare and finally came out on top with a choke hold.

"See Nuncle Mosher, I did learn sompfing, dough I fink I forgot to keep my chin in a cumple of times."

The otter pup helped the hare up, shaking paws with him seriously as she beamed at him.

"Want to dance? Nuncle Cap'n Scafator is good at singing."

Scavatore protested humbly, sighing reluctantly as Fayah turned a pleading gaze on him.

"Please, Nuncle Scafator. I really like the one about pie."

"Gurr, you'm a gurtly persasive yung beast. 'ow cud oi refus ee? Oi'll sing ee song.

"Bo urr, they'm 'ungry." Sayed ee moler goi.  
"Io bain't 'ave h'oringjers or lemings droi.  
'ow is oi'm going tae feed thoi?"  
Then the h'otter sayed "Rootters! Oil Spoicy an' hot!  
Stir et well with shrimp in ee pot!"  
An' ee swirril sayed "Nay, make ee nuts  
with ee hunee, if ee got."  
But ee hedgehog saed "Not huneed nuts!  
Oi think ee shud make crumble,  
With h'apple cuts."  
The moler loked rather cunfuzzed,  
and ee aksed ee bee buzz.  
"What does ee think oi shud make?"  
An ee bee shook his head an' simpky buzzed back.  
The moler's woife was ee clever beast  
She shooked 'er head an' suggested ee feast.  
"Make ee poi with ee taters,  
and turnips and beets.  
An use ee 'erbs that everybeast eats.  
Cook'm oil in ee layings,  
With turnips in first,  
an salt an ee flavrings giving et burst.  
When ee veggibles ready then  
give et ee crunch,  
boi putting ee cheesers an' dippings fer lunch."  
Ee Moler frounged with ee oiyebrows held hoigh.  
"Oi bain't have ee flour excepting ee roi."  
Ee woife shooked 'er head with ee stedeeing siogh.  
"Et bain't bother oi, 'cause et's  
Deeper'n ever turnip 'n' tater 'n' beetroot poi!"

Scavatore bowed as the dancing youngsters came to a twirling halt and every other beast applauded, causing the mole cook to blush modestly.

"Oi chainged ee words sloitly beecorse oi bain't amember 'ow et goes properling."

Lord Fernbar chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he clapped the mole on the shoulder heartily.

"Yes, I noticed that. I've heard the song quite a few times and none of them have been that interesting. Thank you."

Scavatore tapped his digging claws together, muttering an unintelligible answer at the floor before looking round at the tables, now empty of food and unoccupied.

"Oi shud go to ee kitchun. Thank ee gurtly for ee compliminks."

Asher watched his friend go with a small smile, lifting an eyebrow at his brothers.

"Scavatore doesn't like that much attention, he wouldn't sing for everyone if he had a choice. I tell you, that pup's eyes are irresistible."

Moses made an uncertain noise, waggling his footpaw thoughtfully.

"I think you're right. Fayah can usually get me to do most things. Your point is?"

Asher shrugged, picking himself up from the chair he was sitting on and moving closer to the cleared circle to watch his niece sword fight with the same young hare she'd been wrestling earlier.

"Just an interesting observation. It's about time we started training Fayah properly. She's had impromptu lessons and she's quite good. I'd like to hone her talent into a skill."

Sornah leaned on his little big brother, putting just enough weight down to make the mouse grunt with the effort of holding him up but not enough to knock him over.

"You'd like to hone her talent? I think her father might have something to say about who gets to train his daughter."

Moses leaned on Asher from the other direction, grinning in reply to the big otter's statement.

"Who asked you to think? That's our job. As for training Fayah, we can all work together. She has quite a bit of potential and the more instruction, the better."

Lord Fernbar pursed his lips as he watched the three brothers leaning on each other before joining in from behind.

"She could join some of The Long Patrol training exercises too, if you want her to. Discipline is good for a warrior, especially one that's going to be working on board ship."

Asher groaned and ducked out of the cluster, turning to watch as the other three beast fell into each other and sprawled on the floor.

"I like it when that happens."

Asher, having said his cheerful remark, went back to watching his niece, just in time to see her miss a parry and fall to the ground, her tongue out and her eyes screwed shut to indicate her death.

~W~

Asher suppressed his smile as Fayah came to attention in front of him, her chubby belly sticking out and her left forepaw going to her brow in a salute.

The young otter pup's eyes strayed from one uncle to the other, wondering what was going on as they stood before her in full battle armour on either side of the forge room door, their eyes forward and their faces expressionless.

"Nuncle Mosher, why do you want me?"

Neither mouse replied as the door opened and Sornah came out, nodding firmly to his daughter.

"Come in, Fayah."

The ottermaid looked nervous as she heard her father's serious tone.

"Pappa, did I do sompfing bad? Is Nuncle Lord Fernbar angry with me?"

Sornah shook his head, smiling reassuringly at the other otter.

"No, it's fine. Come in."

Fayah smiled, relieved, and took her father's paw, walking beside him as they entered the forge room, Moses and Asher right behind them.

"This is a big room. Did a storm make it, Nuncle Mosher?"

Moses shook his head.

"No, a storm didn't make it. Now, listen to what Lord Fernbar wants to tell you."

Fayah turned to the big badger, her brown eyes brimming with curiosity.

"What are you wanting to tell me, Nuncle Lord Fernbar?"

Fernbar gave the ottermaid a smile, shaking a paw at her sternly.

"If you keep talking, I won't be able to tell you. Now-"

"Don't worry, Nuncle Lord Fernbar, I'll stop talking and be quiet now."

The badger lord starred at Fayah hard, waiting for her to say more. When he was sure she had finished, he waited for a while longer before continuing.

"We thought it was about time you started training to fight. You have a few options; either your father, your mother or either of your uncles could train you. Alternatively, I could train you. The last option is for you to join the young Salamandastron hares while they train for the Long Patrol. You could have one of these options, all of them or a selection of the suggestions. The choice is yours: What do you want to do?"

Fayah's eyes danced in excitement as she replied instantly, not even having to think about the answer.

"All of them!"

Fernbar smiled again, this time broadly.

"In that case, should we start now? We only have one winter to make you a champion warrior, let's make the most of it."

~W~

The winter passed swiftly, training in the forge room during the morning with Fayah, Faraji, Albertine, Tuemollt and a young male squirrel named Flynn, followed by lunch and training with the Long Patrol hares.

Dinner was always followed by entertainment, often including practice of new skills the young ones had learnt that day, used against each other with imaginary weapons.

Fayah and her friends improved greatly, absorbing the instruction like small furry sponges and quickly getting the hang of what they needed to learn, working constantly to perfect their new found skills.

Asher and Moses put the edges back on their own skills, standing back to back while their five students attacked them together.

At first, it was easy for the experienced mice to repel their attackers but, as time went on and the young ones improved, it became more difficult until they were finally conquered by their students.

Asher and Moses both felt immense pride for the young ones they'd worked so hard to train.

On the other paw, however, they also felt immense pain as the trainees gave a shout of triumph and hit repeatedly with their wooden swords, pretending to chop their 'eminies' up into tiny pieces.

Both mice seriously considered the possibility of actually dying as a way to lessen the suffering they'd go through due to the extensive bruising. They'd trained the youngsters well and they hit hard and fast.

"Come on, Nuncle Mosher, you can get up now. We finished winning."

Fayah waited a few seconds for her uncles to respond, then took matters into her own paws.

Leaning over the prone forms, she shoved Asher's tongue back into his mouth, pried his eyelids open and smiled at him.

"See, you're all better now. Get up. It's lunch time and we have to tell Nuncle Scafator that we won."

Asher groaned and slowly stood up, wincing as he made a mental note to teach his students a bit more about grace.

"You lot go to the kitchen, we're going to the infirmary for something to fix our battle wounds. Try not to cause too much trouble."

Tuemollt grinned, his headspikes twitching mischievously.

"Off courth not, thir! Why would you ethpect uth to cauth trouble?"

Asher gave the hedgehog a stern glare.

"Because you do it on a regular basis. Maybe I should send Miss Beatrix with you. She's quite good at keeping young beasts out of trouble."

Tuemollt looked down at his gloriously dusty body and shook his head hurriedly.

"No, thir. We'll be fine on our own. Bethideth, I think Mith Beatrikth ith bithy. We'll behave ourthelveth."

Asher grunted.

"Good. Away you go, then."

The five young ones left the room quickly, still not convinced that Captain Asher wouldn't set Miss Beatrix on them.

Asher helped his brother to his feet and grinned, leading the way to the infirmary.

"They did well. Tomorrow, we'll give them a lesson on mercy. In the meantime, let's see what we can do to lessen the inevitable bruising."

Moses nodded agreement.

"Yes, those five definitely need a lesson on merciful treatment of prisoners. After we've recovered, maybe we should start teaching them ship handling. Winter's almost over and we'll need to head off soon."

Asher sighed, pushing the door to the infirmary open and entering.

"I know we have to go but I'll miss it here. Don't you think we should wait till Fayah's finished her training?"

Moses patted his brother on the shoulder, shaking his head with a reluctant smile.

"Judging by the bruises, I think Fayah has already finished her training, don't you? The best thing to do now is to get her some proper experience and teach her how to handle a ship. Don't procrastinate. It'll just make it harder."

Asher sighed again but didn't comment further as Master Dorian emerged from his office, looking the two battered mice over briefly before gesturing to a couple of stretchers.

"Oh my giddy aunt, you two look like you've been through a vermin army, wot! Lie down, I'll see what I can do for those bruises."

The beasts complied silently, knowing that to refuse would mean a heavy lecture. They had been hoping that Dorian's young assistant, Samantha, would be on duty, rather than the slightly grumpy head healer. Out of luck, there was nothing they could do about it but cooperate.

"Why on earth did you decide it would be a good idea to take on an army without assistance?"

Asher propped himself up on an elbow as he replied to the hare's muttered comment.

"We didn't. As far as I could tell, it wasn't an army and I had Moses' assistance, and he, mine."

Dorian cuffed the mouse on the ears.

"Don't talk back, and lie down, for good aunt's sake! Maybe you weren't up against an army but it was definitely more than you could manage. What were you thinking?"

Moses grinned at his brother, murmuring so only he could hear.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I thought his aunt was giddy."

Asher shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"It was simply a training exercise, sir. We were only fighting five of them."

Dorian snorted, beginning his ministrations with paws much gentler than his words.

"Obviously the five you happened to be fighting were savages. Were you teaching them or they, you?"

"We were teaching them, sir."

"Well, maybe you should teach them some manners. I swear, by my sick auntie's shawl, if this happens again…"

Asher gave his brother a warning glare and nodded to Master Dorian submissively.

"I assure you, sir, this won't happen again. Thank you for your help."

Dorian nodded curtly, washing his paws.

"Good, you're free to go, unless you want some bed rest, which I highly recommend."

Moses and Asher both rose to their paws, shaking their heads simultaneously.

"No thank you, sir. We have a tight schedule."

Dorian stood by the door of his office, a paw on the handle.

"Alright then. Make sure your tight schedule doesn't involve any more accidents with trainees."

Asher followed his brother out, smiling at the gruff healer.

"It won't, don't worry."

Dorian went back into his office, muttering as he shut the door behind him.

"Funny how the most worrying kinds of beasts are always the ones to say that."

**That took a while. Henchbeasts can be distracting, but at least they help. Don't forget to thank Sebias, in your lovely, long review, for pestering me, otherwise you'd be another month with no update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**~Teer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everybeast!**

**Mysterious guest: Well, thanks for both the review and the thumbs up! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Sebias of Redwall: THERE WILL BE NO SINGING OF THE MOLE SONG. End of story. Full stop. Cease and desist.  
Thanks for the review and the accountability, though. Anybeast reading this fanfic, you should be glad I have this henchbeast to remind me to update, otherwise the story would have never been posted past the first few chapters.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Flavian, Sornah, Moses and Asher all stood on the shore, footpaws apart and back to back as they fended off their attackers.

It had been a couple of weeks since the mouse twins had been defeated and Flavian had suggested adding more to the defense party, along with adding a distinct goal to the game.

The four trainers now fought to defend an apple pie, which was sitting on a rock in the middle of their circle.

If the timer ran out of sand before the attackers managed to break through the line and retrieve the target, the defenders got to keep the pastry. If the attackers got through, they got the pie.

Fayah concentrated her attack on her father, her wooden blade whistling through the air with ferocity before being stopped with a dull thud as it was parried or blocked by Sornah.

Seeing their friend's struggle, Flynn, Tuemollt, Albertine and Faraji joined her, two of them taking turns relieving each other every now and again.

The timer went off as the last of the sand trickled down to the bottom layer, turning the crystal case over and restarting as it bumped a small bell, causing a musical tinkle. The young ones stood to attention, quickly moving into a straight line and then standing still, faces expressionless and eyes facing forward.

"At ease."

The trainees relaxed on Sornah's command, putting their weapons out in front of them, point first, in the sand and standing with their footpaws apart and their paws behind their backs.

"Good work. After lunch, we're going out in the boat. Be ready. Attention! Dismissed!"

All five of them snapped to attention, their weapons returning to their shoulders as paws stamped together and they saluted before turning to the right, marching two paces and then disbanding to their separate destinations.

Asher pursed his lips, an approving smile creeping over his face.

"They're ready. A good thing, too, since we're leaving tomorrow with the tide. Are the other preparations done?"

Sornah nodded.

"Yes, the ships are provisioned, we've stocked up on arrows and slingstones and the crews are all eager to get back to sea, though they're also sorry to leave Salamandastron."

The four captains were silent for a while as they looked at the huge mountain that had become their home for the winter. The time had flown by with the wind and now it was spring, with the snow and ice melting, the flowers beginning to show and the storms becoming less frequent.

Moses shook his head to clear it, smiling wistfully.

"Much as I hate to leave, I'm keen to get back on board. I've missed the feeling of the ship responding to my paw's touch."

Flavian smiled also, his thoughts going back to last autumn and summer when he'd learnt to sail and become captain of the _Poppy_.

"And the feeling of sea water spray as the prow cuts into a wave. It'll be good to be back aboard."

~Blah~

The day dawned bright and clear, the sea birds harmonising with the waves to form the morning music, the light wind carrying the melody from the sea to the creatures making preparations on shore.

_DandeLion, Poppy, Iris, Amaranth, Lavender _and _Snowdrop_ bobbed in the shallows, secured to the beach with their sand anchors and riding the incoming tide cheerfully.

The _Orchids, Roses_ and _Geraniums_ were beached further along in formation, each fleet forming a wedge shape.

Moses surveyed his new crew, nodding approval as they stood to attention in front of him.

It had been agreed that Scavatore would command the _DandeLion_ while Moses took over the _Roses_ so that the young ones could continue their training with the smaller craft.

Fayah, Albertine, Faraji, Tuemollt and Flynn all wore their embroidered badges with pride, the roses all a light pink to match the colours of the boat they would help crew.

Fayah saluted smartly, stepping forward from the line.

"Everybeast ready and awaiting your orders, Cap'm Mosher."

Moses smiled, nodding to his niece.

"I can see that. The tide won't be ready for a few hours though. You're all free to do anything you need to. I suggest taking this opportunity to say your goodbyes to your friends. It may be a while before you see them again. Dismissed!"

Fayah followed the usual procedure of being dismissed, then broke ranks and ran to hug her uncle.

"Are you excited, Uncle Mosher?"

Moses nodded, noting that Fayah had thrown her arms round his neck this time, rather than his waist.

_I'm going to need to watch that. She'll be bigger than me soon._ The mouse captain thought, returning the hug.

"Yes, I'm very excited. I'm looking forward to the feel of the tiller beneath my paw."

Fayah gave him another broad grin and ran off to say her goodbyes to Lord Fernbar, who had just come out of the mountain.

"Bye, bye, Uncle Lord Fernbar. I'll miss you."

Fayah threw her arms around the badger lord's waist and buried her face in his blacksmithing apron for a few seconds.

Lord Fernbar smiled and patted the young ottermaid's head.

"I'll miss you too, Trouble. Look after yourself."

Fayah giggled deeply in response to the nickname, smiling enthusiastically.

"Of course I'll take care of myself, and everyone else too, especially my crew."

Fernbar looked curious, tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't know you would be a captain. Who's in your crew?"

Fayah shuffled her feet and looked down at the sand.

"Well, I'm not actually the captain. I'm going to be on Uncle Mosher's ship and he'll be the boss, not me. I just have to look after my fellow seabeasts, particularly Flynn, Albertine, Faraji and Tuemollt. I think Tuemollt will be the hardest. He can be cheeky sometimes and he's prone to accidents."

Lord Fernbar chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that hedgehog is rather proficient at causing trouble, isn't he? Will you also keep a watch on your uncles? They can be quite naughty sometimes."

Fayah nodded seriously.

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on them, though they won't be naughty because they get to make the rules."

Lord Fernbar chuckled, shaking his head.

"Even beasts who are in charge can be naughty. There are certain rules that don't need to be made."

~Blah~

Lord Fernbar approached the _Sea Sanction_ command group quietly, the hare beside him following suit as they both waited patiently to be addressed.

Flavian noticed the pair first, grinning at the pretty young haremaid who had, no doubt, come to say goodbye.

Asher nodded to the Badger Lord, smiling.

"Lord Fernbar, Clementine, I assume you've come to say goodbye? We'd stay here if we could but I'm afraid we have another role to play in this world. Thank you so much for your hospitality and everything else you've given us. We'll hold the memories close in our hearts."

Lord Fernbar returned the mouse's smile.

"I have come to say farewell. May the seasons bless you and may the wind blow fair. If you ever need shelter or any other kind of help, you need only come to Salamandastron."

Asher bowed gratefully.

"We will remember that. Best wishes for you too."

Clementine nudged the Badger Lord, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Lord Fernbar sighed.

"The other reason I'm here is to offer the services of Clemetine. She would like to travel the seas with you and become one of your crew beasts."

Asher gave a questioning glance at his mother. This was a decision for the leader of the tribe to make.

Ruth smiled at Clementine.

"Of course you can join us. We'd love to have you aboard. Captain Sornah's ship, the _Snowdrop_ could use an extra pair of paws."

Clementine beamed, first at Ruth and then at Lord Fernbar.

"Why, thank you, marm! I'll be the best jolly sea beast _Snowdrop_ has."

Ruth turned to her son, gesturing to the excited hare.

Sornah stepped forward, looking the beast over briefly before nodding once.

"We'll be glad to have you, Clementine. Get your gear. We'll be leaving in just under half an hour."

~Blah, blah, time passes~

Moses took a deep breath of the sea air, balancing lightly on the balls of his paws as the boat beneath him flew across the water, sending sheets of salty spray onto the captain and crew, drenching them all to the fur.

The muscular young mouse shook his head to clear the water from his eyes and smiled, nudging the tiller of the small ship to keep her in line.

Behind them, the shore had all but disappeared, a thin, grey line on the horizon the only sign of the continent they'd spent the winter on.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining on the water and the blue reflecting its colour into the sky.

Without any preamble, Moses began to sing a well-known tune amongst the _Sea Sanctions_, his crew joining in and the song being taken up by the other ships in the fleet until five hundred voices were raised in song, with a great variety of tones blending together like forest birds on a windy day.

Into storm or sunny waters  
_Sea Sanctions_ will sail on,  
With great joy we join our voices  
leaving Salamandastron!

Here we come,  
united together  
Standing by each other's side.

With great courage, love forever.  
To destroy the evil tide.

Moses sighed cheerfully as they finished the last note, grinning at his niece.

"Heard that, Fayah? That's the most important aspect of fighting evil; unity. If you stand beside each other and draw strength from each other, you'll never be truly beaten."

The sun was just beginning to set when the captains all met aboard _DandeLion_ for their usual meeting. Scavatore shook his head as he emerged from the cabin.

"Gurr, they'm liddle beastees make oi gurtly busy. Moi hairers is going to be whoite afore oi'm thirting seesuns."

Moses grinned understandingly.

"Yes, they can cause quite a bit of trouble. I recommend relieving Beatrix of her sailing duties and getting her to tell stories to them instead."

Scavatore nodded, making a mental note to do so when they set off again the next day.

"Gudd oidea. 'ow are ee _Rosers_ doing?"

Moses smiled genuinely, his eyes sparkling.

"They're doing well. _Pink Rose_ handles beautifully."

Pershing nodded.

"They're probably as glad to be back at sea as we are. How's Tuemollt faring?"

Moses sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"Your son is a very enthusiastic student but he hasn't yet learned the value of listening, rather than talking."

Pershing chuckled, his head spikes rattling.

"No, the little rascal has never been very good at that. Had any accidents yet?"

Moses shook his head.

"Thankfully, no. Tuemollt, along with Albertine, Flynn, Faraji and Fayah, are all doing very well. They've swapped onto _Teal Rose_ for the evening to spend some time with Juliet and Greeah. It's good for them to spend more time with crewbeasts closer to their own age."

Asher chuckled.

"I assume Fayah has taken on the role of captain until you get back?"

Moses nodded, his lips turning up into a smile.

"Of course. Juliet and Greeah were appointed as scullery boys, last I checked."

Pershing frowned.

"Why do they have scullery boys on board ship?"

Scavatore shook a digging claw at the hedgehog sternly.

"You'm oilways need ee scurely boi."

Sornah cleared his throat meaningfully.

"While this conversation is very interesting, we're getting side tracked. Pershing, how are the _Geraniums_ going? Is there anything that needs to be repaired or fixed after the winter?"

Pershing shook his head.

"I may replace a couple of rivets on the starboard side but, apart from that, everything is fine. How're things on _Iris_?"

~Blah, blah, time passes~

Moses stretched as he emerged from the small cabin in the stern of _Pink Rose_, yawning as he looked around. The first streaks of grey were making their way across the horizon, pushing the darkness aside to make room for the day.

On board the other ships in the fleet, beasts were beginning to stir, going about the usual morning routines of checking equipment, rearranging ropes for easier access and cooking breakfast on the small galley stoves.

Moses checked the horizon, pleased to see that the eastern sky wasn't covered in colourful splendor. Pretty as it was to have a red and pink sky, it foretold bad weather to come and every experienced sailor preferred a beautiful evening sunset.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling a small amount of disappointment when he remembered his niece had spent the night on board _Teal Rose_ and wouldn't be having breakfast with him.

Shaking the slight nostalgia off, Moses shrugged and lit the stove, placing a pot over it, balanced on a tripod. The young ones weren't here but the rest of the crew still needed to break their fast.

Hearing the cabin door's hinges squeak again, Moses turned round, smiling a greeting to the large otter.

"Good morning, Cyrus. How was your sleep?"

Cyrus yawned with a paw over his mouth, rolling his shoulders.

"Not too bad. I find it's easy to adjust to the rolling of the ship when you've spent most of your life sailing. How about you?"

Moses added some dried apple into the porridge and stirred it in.

"Same here. I found it more difficult to get to sleep on land. We'll go pick up the troublemakers after breakfast."

Cyrus grinned, passing the captain his bowl.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. They will have eaten on _Teal Rose_, yes?"

Moses nodded, passing the full bowl back to the hungry otter.

"Yes, I presume so. Once you've finished, can you please wake up Sambre, Ingrid and Daetam?"

Cyrus nodded, digging into his meal with considerable enthusiasm.

Moses dished some food up for himself and began to eat, giving a wordless grunt of appreciation. The dried apples greatly improved the otherwise flavourless oat porridge.

The horn called its tune, signaling that the fleet would move out in ten minutes.

Moses nodded to his crew, gesturing for them to get ready.

"Let's fetch those trouble makers before we have to go. Out oars! Back port! Forward starboard!"

The four otters, already in position and anticipating the order, had their oars out within a few seconds and the little boat pivoted neatly.

"Forward together!"

The rowers responded smoothly, _Pink Rose_ accelerating then slowing to a relaxed pace, Moses leaning the tiller to weave her between the stationary boats surrounding the little craft.

Arriving at the edge of the group, Moses frowned, puzzled. _Teal Rose_ wasn't in her customary position on the right side of the fleet and she wouldn't have been able to move further in at night without bumping other ships.

Besides, there wasn't any reason to. Juliet and Greeah would have informed someone had they needed anything and Fayah, Faraji, Flynn, Tuemollt and Albertine were all old enough to be able to do without.

"Stay put."

The rowers stopped, glancing up at their captain with a questioning gaze as they held their oars straight down to stop their vessel drifting.

"What is it, captain?"

Moses' frown deepened as he thought about the matter, still confused.

"I don't know. _Teal Rose_ isn't in her position. There wasn't any signal that she was moving either."

Cyrus frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe they just forgot to give it. They haven't been sailing very long."

Moses shook his head decisively.

"No, Greeah or Juliet would have reminded them. Something's happened."

Cyrus gestured forward.

"Why don't we go forward and see if we can figure out what."

Moses smiled in appreciation of the head rower's simple suggestion.

"Alright. Straight ahead six strokes, then stay put!"

Cyrus called the strokes to keep them all in time, then recalled the second order, lifting his oar handle up and pushing the blade straight downwards.

Moses went forward to the bow, peering over into the icy blue depths for any sign of what had happened to _Teal Rose_.

A small, wooden bowl bobbed on the surface a few metres away, some white birch bark visible inside.

"Front rowers forward, forward… stop. Daetam, pass me your oar, please."

The burly otter obligingly passed his oar forward to the captain, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What is it?"

Moses took the heavy oak propel, hefting it easily in his left paw as he kept his eyes on his wooden target.

"We're about to find out."

So saying, the mouse slid the oar blade under the bowl, lifting gently in an effort to fish the item into the boat. Unfortunately, the bowl tipped, spilling its message into the clear blue water.

"Oh, come on! Stupid bowl. Daetam, catch."

Moses flicked the oar up and behind him, sending the bowl with it. Without a backwards glance, knowing that Daetam would have caught both items with ease, Moses heaved himself over the bow post and into the sea, grabbing the small piece of bark as he did a flip and came up again, shaking his head to clear the water from his eyes and, holding the message in his teeth, climbing back aboard.

Daetam grinned at the mouse captain, shaking his head in admiration.

"That was fast. It's times like that when I can't help but remember that you're one of us. What does the message say?"

Moses took the bark from his mouth and sighed as he saw his thoughts confirmed.

"Most of it has washed off. I can kind of see some of the scratch marks from the stick though. Let's see; 'VER IN', I'd guess the missing letter there is m. 'VERMIN SHIP SOUTH', Several washed out words; 'AFTER IT', more washed out words; 'BE FINE. I LOVE YOU'.

"It's clearly from Fayah. How did she know I would be the one to find this? Sambre, blow the horn. I should probably tell the other captains about this before we go anywhere. I'm sure they'll all have the same opinions as I do regarding our next course of action."

Sambre, a large female otter with a white, star shaped marking on her forehead, stood up and blew a long, deep note on her small, brass horn, followed by three short notes.

"Forward to _Snowdrop_. We'll meet the others there."

Moses guided the ship in and out of the other small boats calmly, the note his niece had left resting in his pocket.

Arriving at the bigger ship's stern, Moses secured the tiller and grabbed the side rail of _Snowdrop_, hauling himself up and over the rail and landing smoothly on his paws.

"Sorry about the interruption. Are the other captains here?"

Clementine swung down from the lookout post, landing on her back paws and giving a lanky curtsy.

"Captains Asher and Flavian are already here. The rest are coming."

Moses nodded, smiling his appreciation.

"Where are they?"

"Captain Flavian and Captain Asher are in the stern galley with Captain Sornah. Captains Torfah, Pershing, Scavatore, Ruth and Sarina are about… ten metres away."

Moses gave Clementine a calm nod as he walked towards the galley.

"Thank you. Please ask the other captains to meet us in the kitchen when they arrive."

Moses walked relaxedly into the kitchen, helping himself to a scone as he nodded a greeting to his brothers and Flavian.

"Good morning. I trust you all slept well?"

Asher and Sornah, seeing through Moses' calm façade to his real feelings, muttered one syllabled replies, keen to get past the small talk and onto the real reason for their impromptu meeting.

Flavian, on the other paw, shook his head sternly.

"I say, what's the big idea? You call us all for an emergency meeting and then all you wanted to discuss was the quality of our slumber? What on land or sea is the point of that?"

Moses shook his head calmly.

"I have other things to discuss, I just thought we should wait until the other captains arrive. This might make an impact on all of us, Sarina in particular."

Sornah's brow furrowed in concern for his wife as the door opened to admit the other five captains.

Moses shuffled over to make room for his sister in law between him and Sornah, waiting until every beast had a seat before beginning without preamble.

"_Teal Rose_ is gone. Fayah left a note about going after some vermin ship they saw to the south. It's mostly washed out but I can decipher it without too much difficulty."

Asher stared at his brother, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're not serious."

Moses felt all the eyes of the other captains on him as he slowly shook his head.

"I'm going to go after them."

Sornah spoke for everybeast.

"We're all going to go after them."

**Yay! Things are finally beginning to happen! I won't say too much more, as I like to keep you in suspense and cruelly laugh at your pain, but reviews ****_would_**** be appreciated and would help me to update faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, Everybeast!**

**So, this chapter would have been published a lot sooner, but some stupid site *glares at * decided to wipe my author's note and I didn't have time to do it again yesterday, so it had to wait. Now is the time, again.**

**The Grey Coincidence: For a start, thanks **_**so **_**much for your reviews! They seriously made my day. Your summary is interesting. While I would **_**hope **_**that any readers who have yet to catch up would read the actual story, it will likely be helpful and it's certainly interesting to hear what other people get from the story. I'm glad to hear my story is average and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Mysterious Guest: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I have yet to actually find out who you are, though it's nice to know that the last guest review was from you.**

**Emma Lillyhawk: Thanks a bunch. I quite appreciate Flavian too. He's good fun to write. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**CasterWay: Ah, yes. My horrendous pacing. I'll hopefully have that sorted by the time I get 'round to finishing and rewriting it. (Though I make no promises) Your usage of metaphors is fascinating and **_**mostly **_**accurate, though I think my story is more akin to a chariot being pulled by horses in two different directions. I'm so focused on getting those horses to behave that I miss the fact that my wheels have fallen off. I'm glad you're enjoying the accents. Here's another incredibly annoying to write one. Thanks for your review!**

**Sebias of Redwall: I'm glad you liked the line breaky bits. I had to put something there and it was the only thing that came to mind. *nudges Seb away from my poor characters* Away with ye, evil one! My poor, innocent characters do not deserve to be given over to your wicked vices. Eh, the words were basically made up on the spot. All five hundred of the **_**Sea Sanctions**_ **are musical geniuses, so they had no problem coordinating their efforts. (Seriously, though, that information is classified. *taps nose wisely* You may never know) Oh, trust me, my imagination would quite happily abandon this story altogether and just chase plot bunnies to its heart's content. I could do that, if you want? I'm glad you have faith in the young ones' plan. It should work perfectly, hey? I mean, what could go wrong? Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**~Blah, blah, end of author's note, story actually starts (And about time, too!)~**

Fayah glared at the searat, ignoring the trickle of blood running down her throat.

"You know full well who I am, scum!"

The searat captain's lips twisted into a sneer as he answered.

"I know who you were, before you became my prisoner. Tell me, who are you now?"

Fayah, Faraji, Albertine, Flynn, Tuemollt, Greeah and Juliet all roared their defiant answer.

"_Sea Sanctions_!"

Fayah continued, her head held high.

"And we always will be, no matter what you do or where you take us."

The searat dropped his cruel grin and tapped his chin with a claw, bangles rattling as he thought aloud.

"That's as may be. I suppose I can use it to my advantage. These idiots stick together and maybe I can use you to lure the rest somewhere. I'll need to get a ransom note written and I can leave it with that little boat. Otter, can you read and write?"

Fayah nodded slowly, her mind straying back to the lesson she'd had on secret messages.

"Yes, I can write, though I wouldn't do so for the likes of you."

The searat captain smiled, revealing pointed fangs.

"We'll see about that. Scarface, whip the mole."

Fayah looked alarmed, changing her mind quickly when she heard the protests of her friend.

"Actually, I think I can write a short message. Where's some parchment and a quill?"

The vermin leader grinned in satisfaction.

"Scarface, get the otter a quill and parchment. Now remember, otter, I can read so don't try to change the message."

Fayah sighed, assuming a look of badly hidden disappointment.

"I'll remember."

Scarface dipped the quill in a small bottle of ink and passed it to her, along with a dirty piece of paper.

"Right, I'll tell you what to write and you write it. Now, let's see: Dear idiots, I have four, I mean, six. Wait.' He stopped and counted the group. 'Eight of your crew members captured. I require fifty pieces of gold as ransom for each one of them. Do not attempt to take your friends back by force. My crew way outnumber yours and any sign of violence will mean instant death to your friends. I hope to see your innards spilled on the deck of my ship. Yours with hatred and loathing galore, Captain Dertbrane."

Fayah finished the message and handed it to Dertbrane, watching as the savage rat scanned the page, struggling to sound out each letter.

Eventually abandoning the effort, Dertbrane waved a dismissive claw at the captives.

"Good thing you didn't try to insert any hidden message, otter. I would have found it. Take them away, Scarface."

Fayah smiled to herself as she and her friends were dragged away. _Good thing I didn't insert a hidden message indeed._

~Blah, blah. Line breaky bit.~

Asher squeezed his eyes shut in relief when he heard his brother's shouted report.

"_Teal Rose_ sighted straight ahead. No sign of vermin ship."

Raising his voice to be heard over the constant creaking of ropes and lapping of waves, Asher relayed the message to the ships behind.

"_Teal Rose_ has been sighted, no searats."

The news spread quickly from ship to ship and crewmember to crewmember, everybeast feeling as though a great weight had been lifted when they heard the message.

As they drew closer, Asher found he could see the small boat himself, bobbing in the water like a resting seabird.

The mouse frowned, passing the tiller to Torlin, his first mate, and moving forward to get a better look.

His eyes widened as the realisation hit him.

"She's empty!"

Without further conversation, Asher dived into the ocean, slipping through the water with practiced ease, quickly reaching the boat and dragging himself onto it, Sornah close behind him.

Both brothers' eyes were immediately drawn to the yellowed note stuck into a crack on the door of the cabin, Asher reaching it first and gently pulling it free.

"_DEAR IDIOTS. I HAVE FOUR, I MEAN, SIX-wAIT… eIGHT OF YOUR CREW MEMBERS CaPTUrED. I ReQUIRE fIFTY PiECES OF GOLD AS RAnSOM FOR EACH ONE OF THEM. DO NOT TO TAKE YOUR FRIENDS BACK BY FORCE. MY CREW* FAR OUTNUMBER YOURS AND ANY SIGN OF VIOLENCE WILL MEAN INSTANT dEATH FoR YOUR FRIEnDS. I HoPE tO SEE YOUR INNARDS SPIlLED ON THE DECK OF MY SHiP. YOURs WItH HATReD AnD LOAtHING GALoRE, CAPTAIN DIRTBRAIN. *120._"

Asher chuckled grimly.

"Don't worry, Fay. We weren't planning to."

Sornah reached for the note, taking it from Asher's unresisting paws and skimming over the contents.

"So she was paying attention, after all. Now, let's get the _Teal Rose_ back with the rest of her fleet and then we can continue chasing after these blasted corsairs."

Asher passed his brother the halyards and took the helm himself and the two wordlessly guided the boat between _Iris_ and _Snowdrop_ to join the rest of the _Roses_.

~Time passes, different perspective~

Fayah turned in the direction she knew her friends were in, speaking softly so no beast could overhear their conversation.

"What's the plan, crew? We've successfully infiltrated the vermin ship. How do we free the oar slaves?"

Greeah chuckled, shaking her head.

"I like the way you put it. Successfully infiltrated the vermin ship, eh? I think the only way we can free the oar slaves is to go undercover as an oar slave. The question is how to achieve our disguises."

Tuemollt shrugged casually.

"That's simple. All we have to do is annoy the sea scum so much that they decide to punish us. As Captain Dirtbrain noted, we're valuable hostages so they wouldn't throw us overboard or anything. A couple of hours hard rowing would drag most beasts into submission."

Fayah chuckled.

"That shouldn't be too hard. After all, we do have you with us."

Tuemollt shrugged.

"I would protest that accusation but it's true. Let's get some rest first though. We've been sailing all night and I've heard rowing can be tiring."

Albertine nodded agreement, yawning.

"Good idea, Tuemollt. We should set a watch though. We wouldn't want the searats to catch us napping. I can go first, if you want."

Fayah shook her head, smiling at her friend.

"No, I'll take first watch. You need your sleep."

Albertine yawned again, shuffling into a more comfortable position.

"You need your sleep too."

Fayah smiled as she spread her jacket over the hedgehog.

"I was the one who got us into this mess; I don't deserve my sleep. Not until you guys are well rested, anyway."

~Blah, blah, time passes~

The door opened, momentarily sending a shaft of light into the dim room as a creature was tossed in and the door was shut again.

Fayah waited until she heard the departing pawsteps of the searat before approaching the skinny form on the ground.

Feeling her presence, the creature shuffled away from her before speaking in a high pitched voice.

"Gew rewst yeour head, sea ret."

Fayah sat down where she stood, shrugging casually.

"I'm not a searat but I'd be willing to pass your message on when I next see one, possibly accompanied by a few other choice insults."

The creature sat up, both surprised and relieved to find a beast on his side. Or, at least, not on his enemy's side.

"Hellew, whets yeour neeme? Oi'm Gezsee. Yes oi em."

Fayah smiled as she shook the beast's paw, recognising it now as a squirrel.

"Pleased to meet you, Gezsee. I'm Fayah Sornahsdatter, a member of the _Sea Sanctions_. We've come to release the oar slaves but, so far, we've only accomplished the first part of our plan."

"Neew, net Gezsee, Gezsee!"

Fayah frowned as she tried to figure out the squirrel's name.

"Guzsi?"

"Neew, Gezsee. Loik, thee treseer bearee…"

Fayah pursed her lips, then nodded understanding.

"Oh, treasure bearer. That would mean… Gazsi?"

"Yeeeeh, Gezsee. Whet wes thee ferst peet ef yeour plen?"

Fayah smiled, glad that she'd been able to figure out the name of the squirrel.

"The first step was to infiltrate the corsair ship, which we managed with great efficiency. The next part is to persuade the searats to make us oar slaves."

Gazsi looked bewildered.

"Whoi wed yew weent tew becem ooh sleeves? Oi dewnt recemend et. New oi dewnt."

Fayah grinned in reply.

"Don't worry, we'll never actually become oar slaves. We just need a suitable disguise."

A tired moan came from the back of the dark room, followed by Albertine's voice.

"Fayah, what's happening? Please tell me it's not one of the vermin you just told our plans to."

Fayah smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's not a searat. Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep."

The young hogmaid emerged from the shadows, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she shook her spiked head.

"No. What's going on?"

Fayah sighed, rolling her eyes at her own failed attempt.

"I should have known that wouldn't work. This is Gazsi."

Gazsi smiled, shaking the hedgehog's paw in greeting.

"Hellew, oi'm pleased tew meet yew. Yes oi em!"

Albertine frowned in concentration for a few seconds before replying in kind.

"Pleased tew meet yew tew, Gezsee. Oi'm Eelbeteen. Yes oi em."

Fayah let out a mock groan, resting her head in her paws.

"Not you too, Albertine."

Albertine chuckled.

"I'll take watch now. You get some sleep."

Fayah raised her paws in protest but Albertine stopped her, speaking in a warning growl.

"I have spikes and I'm not afraid to use them, Fayah Sornahsdatter. When I tell you to do something, I expect instant obedience."

Fayah backed away, muttering hurried submission.

"Yes, Miss Albertine. I wouldn't dare defy you."

Albertine snorted, taking up her position to keep watch.

"Good. Go to sleep."

Fayah closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of Albertine and Gazsi talking in their strange accent until she departed silently from the world of the awake.

_~Blah, blah, line breaky bit~_

_Fayah walked along a weather beaten shore, the soft sand caressing her bare footpaws as she looked around the small shore. It was strange to be able to see the end of the beach. All her life, Fayah had looked along the tideline until it had disappeared in the horizon, a never-ending road of golden sand. This was different. The beach stretched for a kilometer or so, then ended abruptly in a huge cliff face, its jagged rock walls framing a small cave._

_Unconsciously, Fayah moved forward and traced lines on the rock wall with her paws, seeing words written on the rough stone surface but being unable to read them._

_A white mist descended suddenly on the small bay, blocking everything from sight so that the young otter couldn't even see her paw in front of her face. Knowing the dangers of such thick fog, Fayah sat down where she was, her mind wandering over various different thoughts and events, some of which she'd never even come across before._

_She saw the silhouette of a ship being chased by a smaller boat, both running before the wind until the larger vessel spun round and grappled the smaller craft, holding her fast as searats poured over the bows and boarded the boat, quickly overpowering her crew._

_That scene was familiar. While both craft were only shapes on the horizon, they resembled _Teal Rose _and _The Evil Tide_, with the activities that went on reinforcing the acquaintance of what had gone on._

_The following events seemed blurred, passing quickly:_

_Darkness, the bottom slave deck, a huge storm and the calm, placid waters afterwards. More beaches, a driftwood fortress, a huge, scaly creature that breathed fire, lots of birds, the Sea Sanction fleet, more fire._

_The mist cleared just as suddenly as it had come and Fayah stood up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Strange pictures; probably just part of her imagination._

_The sun was beating down hard now, the sand hot on her paws as she walked along the cliff to the cave, eager for some shelter from the scorching heat._

_The cave provided a welcome relief from the warmth and Fayah went deeper inside, then sat down and pressed her back against the cool stone, relaxing as the chill spread through her._

_A voice sounded in the dark and Fayah immediately reached for her dagger, peering through the shadows but unable to see what had made the noise._

"_Come out into the open!" The young otter commanded confidently._

_The voice chuckled. It wasn't an unpleasant sound but rather a sound of genuine amusement._

"_I could do that but it wouldn't provide any benefit to you. Even in the middle of the cave, it's too dark to see me. Karore, I'll stay where I am. Tell me, what are you and why have you come here?"_

_Fayah drew her dagger but kept it hidden._

"_I'm a member of the Sea Sanctions. Why I'm here is my own business."_

"_Mm, maybe so. I'll offer you a word of warning though."_

_Fayah's eyes narrowed and she prepared for any sudden movement, her grip on the hilt of her dagger not lessening any. The beast who laid that sort of trap always talked beforepaw._

_The… whatever it was didn't wait for a response, though, but continued, voice flowing smoothly despite the depth that demanded it be gravelly and halting, somehow reassuring in its threat._

"_For all good beasts,_

_quiet or loud,_

_the way is open_

_to the Long White Cloud._

_But for beasts of bad_

_or evil intent_

_your days are numbered;_

_your life; spent."_

_Fayah nodded, not returning her dagger to its scabbard but loosening her hold on it slightly.._

"_I don't have any bad intentions but I'll remember, nonetheless. Thank you."_

_The voice made a sound of approval._

"_Good. Tell the captain."_

_Fayah sensed the conversation was over and left, mulling over the strange warning. What was the Long White Cloud?_

_~Blah, blah, blah~_

The captains' meeting that night was a serious affair, all of the _Sea Sanction_ leaders personally impacted by the missing crew members.

Asher, Moses, Sarina, Sornah and Ruth were all heartbroken over Fayah's disappearance, while Pershing was desperate to get his son and niece back. Scavatore, though not personally related to young Faraji, had felt responsible for his care since the day he'd been captured and chained to him as an oar partner. Torfah, having come from the same settlement as the only just mature squirrel, was sensible to the loss of Flynn and they were all sorry to lose Greeah and Juliet.

The day had gone slowly, none of the captains feeling hungry or in the mood for music as they quietly mourned their loss. The mood transferred itself to the crews and it had been a very silent afternoon as beasts went about their tasks with minimum chatter.

Ruth heaved a sigh.

"I suppose I had better report. _Amaranth_ is doing well."

The other captains also gave their reports, each one positive but with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

A knock sounded at the door and, not waiting for it to be answered, Clementine entered, putting down a pot of soup and some bowls.

"I say, what's with all those bloomin' long faces? You beasts are acting as if you've jolly well given up already, wot wot! Chins up, chaps! _Sea Sanctions_ aren't beaten that easily, no sah! Come on, it's not like they've died or anything. Now, there's a great whopper of a bally storm comin' this way so be prepared. It might be a good idea to begin emergency procedure, wot!"

Ruth stood up, giving the haremaid a tight smile.

"You're right. We haven't given up and we're not planning to. Now, prepare for the storm. Smaller boats need to be brought aboard the larger ones, everything needs to be tied down and everybeast off duty needs to get into shelter. Clementine, how far off is the storm?"

"About an hour, marm. Is there something I can do to help?"

Asher nodded quickly.

"Yes, spread the word around to everybeast. They all know what to do and how to do it. Be ready to help the young ones aboard and look after them once they're here."

Clemetine saluted.

"Yes, Cap'n, right away."

~Line break~

Well rested and ready for whatever fate threw at them, the seven captives began their next step, chanting the _Sea Sanction_ rowing song over and over again at the top of their voices.

"_One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two."_

"_Pull back, push forward. Don't be grumpy. Don't get bored."_

"_One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two."_

"_Keep the cadence, sing the rhyme. Do not fall behind in time."_

"_One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two."_

"_Look ahead and sing together: We will move despite the weather!"_

"_One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two."_

"_All for liberty, justice, freedom. We are like a mighty kingdom."_

"_One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two."_

"_Two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one."_

"_Kingdom mighty a like are we. Freedom, justice, liberty for all."_

"_Two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one."_

"_Weather the despite move will we: together sing and ahead look."_

"_Two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one."_

"_Time in behind fall not do. Rhyme the sing, cadence the keep."_

"_Two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one."_

"_Bored get don't. Grumpy be don't. Forward push, back pull."_

"_Two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one!"_

Fayah smiled at her friends as somebeast banged on the door.

"Shut up or I'll give you something to sing about!"

Tuemollt grinned back at the ottermaid captain.

"We've already got something to sing about, sea scum! We're singing for the fact that we're all free beasts and there's nothing you can do about it!"

The key turned in the lock and the door banged open, revealing a furious Captain Dertbrane with half a dozen of the searat crew behind him.

"We'll see what you think when you've been pulling an oar for three days without no food. Scarface, put them in the death pit, along with that squirrel who's hiding in the corner."

Scarface grinned savagely at the eight beasts he'd been told to deal with.

"Yes, cap'n. Can I give 'em a good whipping first?"

Dertbrane punched his first mate in the snout, causing it to bleed.

"Of course not, idiot! These are valuable hostages. If they've got whip cuts all over their backs, it will enrage the family. While their young ones are alive and well, the _Sea Sanctions _will have to leave us alone, by necessity. If they're on death's door anyway, they'll have no reason to not just murder the lot of us. Handle them gently."

Scarface held the collar of his tattered silk shirt up to his nose to stem the blood flow, calling orders to the searats who had come to help him with his task.

Dertbrane grabbed the rat's ear -or rather, what was left of it- and tugged hard before releasing it and roaring at the unfortunate rat.

"What in Gabool's name are you doing? Give orders properly, you idiot. The crew can't even hear you when you whisper."

Scarface let out a yelp of pain and bellowed his orders at the top of his voice.

"You 'eard the cap'n, git yer backsides movin'!"

The searats jumped at the volume in the first mate's voice, then surged forward to follow his bidding, soon finding themselves in possession of several more bloody snouts as the captives put their winter training to use, delivering short, powerful and precise blows as they smoothly formed a defensive circle.

Dertbrane watched the maneuver with enraged shock, then stamped his paw and yelled at his crew again.

"Don't just stand there! Take these insolent beasts by force. They're not even armed, move!"

Fayah signaled to her friends and they only put up a token resistance for the second wave, still delivering a few minor injuries to the rats but going down without too much difficulty, on their parts.

"Don't forget to handle us gently."

Albertine's reminder was met with hasty repositioning of the captives so they could walk themselves and were only held by the paws so they couldn't run away or attack.

Still, as they made their way down to the bottom rowing deck, they all tripped several times, apologising profusely for their clumsiness but doing it again a few steps later.

When they were all, _finally_, chained in place, Scarface turned and left them without a backwards glance, giving instructions to the slavemaster as to their treatment on the way past.

"The cap'n said to 'andle 'em gently. No whippin' or other punishment. Oh, an' no food for the nex' three days."

The slavemaster nodded and continued his way down the aisle, looking with interest at the new oar slaves who were to be treated with such careful instructions.

The youngest of the three ottermaids met his gaze, her glare sending shivers down his spine.

_I think the other two slave decks need more supervision,_ he thought.

~Blah, blah~

Fayah chuckled as she watched the large searat hurry away with his tail between his legs. Turning to her oar partner, she studied him for a while, a little spark of recognition tugging at her mind as she watched the burly, middle aged, male otter.

"What's your name?"

The otter finally looked at her, his blue eyes briefly lighting up with hope before he suppressed it and looked forward again.

"I'm Solmor."

Fayah frowned slightly in concentration, the spark turning into a flame as she took the blue eyes and name into account.

"Chief Solmor Tarkson, you mean? I'm Fayah Sornahsdatter."

Solmor shook his head.

"No, I'm a slave, not a chief. Your name is Fayah? That's a nice name. I knew an otter called Fayah once. A brave beast indeed. She fought like a madbeast to try and protect our home. Wait, Sornahsdatter, did you say?"

Fayah nodded, a wide grin spreading over her face as she used her free paw to hug the big otter.

"Yes. I'm so glad I found you, Grandpa. I knew you weren't dead."

Solmor hugged his granddaughter back, again shaking his head.

"Aye, lass. You found me and now we'll both be stuck in this blasted vessel till the day we die."

Fayah gave his paw a squeeze.

"No we won't, Grandpa. Have you ever heard of the _Sea Sanctions_?"

Solmor closed his eyes tight.

"Don't give me any false hope of being freed, Fayah. It's better if you just accept your fate."

It was Fayah's turn to shake her head this time.

"It's not a false hope, Grandpa. Besides, even if we are stuck here, we don't have to do whatever the searats tell us. Oars can override the tiller. What can you see through your oarlock?"

Solmor peered through the small hole briefly.

"A very big storm. We don't want to sail into that."

Fayah grinned, ignoring her grandfather's last comment.

"Perfect. Can anyone here communicate with the other two decks?"

Gazsi raised his voice so Fayah could hear him.

"Orf course oi keen. Whot dew yew went me tew teel theem?"

"Tell them to wait for my signal, then the port side rowers need to back water while starboard keep going forward."

A brief pause and then Gazsi called forward again.

"Oookee, deer ready end weeting yeour signel."

Fayah nodded, leaning across Solmor to see out the small oarlock, raising her paw and slowly folding over one claw at a time.

When she had run out of claws, she straightened and put her paw back down, joining in the shout.

With the combined voices of Fayah, Faraji, Abertine, Tuemollt, Juliet, Flynn and Greeah, their battle cry shook the entire ship, echoing down the rows of oar slaves.

"Seeeeaa Saaanctiioonnns!"

The corsair's vessel swung neatly to starboard, the rowers all increasing their pace forward and into the storm.

~Different point of view~

The _Sea Sanctions'_ preparations paid off. When the storm hit, sails were already reefed and the smaller ships were used to make the six larger ships into one big raft so that the thirty seven vessels were joined together to form one unit.

Young and old were all below deck, along with half of the crew beasts, resting in their hammocks, while the other half stood ready with buckets to bale out any water that sloshed over the side.

The captains gathered together in the middle of the fleet, surveying the busy scene with satisfaction. The ship practically flew before the roaring, whistling wind, riding high on the waves, then diving down into deep trenches, plunging and pitching but staying upright, despite expectations.

Sornah sighed deeply and Asher gave him an understanding look.

"I know. We've prepared well but any effort to go against the wind and continue following Fayah will leave us dismasted. Still, it won't stop us. As soon as this storm's over, we'll find her."

**~End of chapter, more talky talk from me~**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Side note, I think that's the longest one yet, so yay, I guess)**

**Now, this is **_**probably**_ **the end of part one. (I say probably, because I still haven't decided if the next chapter should be part one or part two. Eh, I'll figure it out) So yeah, probably the biggest change you'll see is that the beginning of the chapter will have a few more fancy squiggles and the name of the next thingamijig. (And hopefully things will actually start happening in part two, but yeah)**

**So, feel free to review. My henchbeast will **_**not **_**be biting **_**anybeast **_***glares threateningly at Seb* so you need not fear.**


End file.
